


Lad, Where's My Car?

by Panda_Pooh



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: 5+1 or smth like that, 50 ways to enrage your brother, Drug use mention, Established Relationship, M/M, Modern Art, Secret Relationship, but not for too long
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26392300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda_Pooh/pseuds/Panda_Pooh
Summary: Набор историй про Тома Смита, «своеобразного» младшего брата, любящего английскую литературу, мемы, проверять на прочность нервы брата, а теперь ещё и Карапузов.
Relationships: Coach/Raymond Smith, Ernie/Tom Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	1. Правила знакомства с Томасом Смитом [со всеми отягчающими]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adorkable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/gifts).



1.

В тот день они договорились пообедать вместе. Тренер и Рэй.  
У Рэя закончилась истерия с тлёй на одной из ферм, а у Тренера неожиданно нагрянувшая инспекция зала, и вместе с тем к ним незаметно подкрались четыре месяца, как они обозначили что совершенно точно бесповоротно встречаются. Ни Тренера, ни Рэя числовые эквиваленты особо не интересовали, но Карапузы, как-то заставшие их самый целомудренный поцелуй, вытрясли из Тренера всю душу с воплями «а когда?!».  
Так вот это самое «когда» они решили обозначить где-то между первой совместной чашкой кофе и первым поцелуем. Чтоб не забыть - ориентиром взяли день, когда Англия прошла квалификацию на евро.

Тренер стоял у зала разглядывая серые февральские облака и кутался в тёплую парку, когда телефон наконец-то зазвонил.  
— Если твой обед будет длиннее минут на двадцать это будет слишком плохо? — вместо приветствия услышал Тренер.  
— Нет, моё расписание вполне может такое пережить.  
— Две минуты, уже поворачиваю.  
Перед тем как Рэй отключился Тренер услышал «а что ты обедать, а я тоже...»  
Через две минуты, как Рэй и говорил, он со свистом затормозил на парковке у зала.  
Чёрт. «Раздражённое» вождение Рэя вызывало у Тренера тихую панику, а у Карапузов, имевших счастье как-то тоже с ним познакомиться, приступы тошноты (с тех самых пор у Рэя в бардачке на этот случай лежали самые кислые на свете конфеты).  
Оказавшись в тёплом салоне автомобиля, Тренер было потянулся поцеловать Рэя как обычно, но между ними возникла очень лохматая светлая голова.  
— Привет!  
— Это мой брат Том. Том это Тренер.  
Про то что у Рэя был брат, Тренер знал в общих чертах. Примерно таких: «у меня есть младший брат, он своеобразный».  
— Ах, это Тренер. — Том с интересом оглядел, показавшийся из расстёгнутой Тренером парки, клетчатый костюм — О, знакомые мотивы. То есть ты карапузий босс?  
— Тренер.  
— Как скажешь. — Том снова откинулся на спинку заднего сиденья и с ухмылкой переводил взгляд с Рэя на Тренера.  
Том был светлокожий, светловолосый, голубоглазый, по-смиттовски лопоухий, глядел с вызовом и слишком сильно напоминал одного наглого пушистого кота, прибившегося однажды к залу. До того как Карапузы-таки смогли найти потерявшую его хозяйку, эта долбоёбина успел подрать пару груш, разбить любимую кружку Тренера и наградить Джима тонким шрамом на переносице, так что нутро орало в ожидании чего-то подобного.  
— Так что, мы едем обедать? — наконец остановил свой взгляд на Рэе Том.  
— Мы - едем обедать, — указал на себя и Тренера Рэй: — а тебя я высаживаю на вокзале и ты пиздошишь в Суррей.  
— До моего поезда ещё целый час, я успею поесть.  
— Поешь на вокзале.  
Том не найднясь с ответом перевёл недовольный взгляд на Тренера.  
Блядь.  
— Давайте уже просто где-нибудь поедим. — вздохнул Тренер и безапелляционно пристегнул ремень безопасности.  
— Возле Вотерлоо есть неплохой паб. — неуверенно протянул Рэй. Он нахмурил брови и недовольно поджал губы.  
Руки чесались, как и всегда в такие моменты, нежно провести по этим нахмуренным бровям и чмокнуть в лоб, чтобы Рэй наконец расслабился. Но Тренер не стал. Недовольство Рэя тем, что Том едет с ними обедать, было видно с луны, но Тренер не был подростком, чтобы рефлексировать по любому поводу, вряд ли Рэй не хотел знакомить его и Тома. Если это было бы так, он мог просто написать, что обед придётся отменить.

Паб, о котором говорил Рэй, находился в узком проулке. Тёмный кирпич, чёрные деревянные панели и старая кованая вывеска заставила Тома радостно присвистнуть.  
— Хочу английский завтрак!  
— Уже обед, Том. — вздохнул Рэй, открывая дверь и пропуская Тома и Тренера вперёд.  
Людей в пабе было немного, Рэй и Тренер всегда выбирали для обеда то время, когда основной поток посетителей уже успевал пройти, а до послеобеденного чая ещё добрые три часа.  
Они выбрали место у окна. Интерьер паба был выполнен так, что зайди сюда вечером и окажешься в старой-старой Англии. Тёмное скрипучее дерево, тёплый мягкий свет, старые картины и винтажные элементы декора. Красиво.  
Но холодным февральским днём хотелось чуть больше света.  
Тому повезло, очарованная им официантка пообещала английский завтрак. Рэй взял стейк с картофелем фри, Тренер же сдался на фирменный мясной пирог с гарниром из овощей.  
Еду приготовили рекордно быстро. Когда была очередь Рэя идти мыть руки, перед Томом и Тренером уже появились тарелки с горячей едой.  
Том не стесняясь утащил с тарелки Тренера морковь.  
— Итак, — серьёзно произнёс он, попутно громко хрустнув морковью: — Эрни и Праймтайм много чего о тебе рассказывали.  
— Ты знаком с Эрни и Праймтаймом?  
— И с остальными ребятами, да. Это любопытная история, но не важно. — отмахнулся Том. — А важно то, что кто не рассказывал о тебе почти ничего, так это мой брат.  
— А ты часто с ним видишься?  
— Время от времени. — прищурился Том.  
В общем-то, сколько раз за эти четыре месяца Рэй виделся с Томом, Тренер и сам мог сказать, просто пересчитав все сообщения «в ближайшие дни буду недоступен. Брат». Со своими родственниками Тренер виделся очень редко. Была бы его воля, с некоторыми из них он бы не виделся никогда.  
— В общем, что за дела у вас? Поставляешь ему наборы клетчатых кенов-каратистов?  
— Мы встречаемся. — донёсся сзади голос Рэя. Тренер обернулся как раз, когда Рэй собирался погладить его затылок, и вместо этого погладил по щеке. Так тоже было приятно. Тренер прижался к руке в ответной ласке.  
— О. Оооо, — удивительно, как быстро лицо Тома могло сменять выражение. Буквально секунду назад он сверлил Тренера взглядом и поджимал губы, и вот он улыбается самой широкой искрящейся улыбкой. — Это мило. И давно?  
— Давно. Ешь свою еду.  
— Ладно-ладно, — Том поднял руки, сдаваясь и захрустел жареным беконом. Рэй же стал придирчиво резать стейк.  
По мнению Тренера очарование английского завтрака было в сочетании вкусов, например есть одновременно яичницу, бекон и грибы или тосты фасоль и сосиски, Том же ел всё поочередно. Он дожевал бекон, съел яичницу и принялся задумчиво катать по тарелке фасоль.  
— Так, быстрый вопрос,— резко хлопнул Том по столу: — какой у Рэя любимый цвет?  
— Синий?  
— Цвет твоих выкрученных ушей, если продолжишь! — вместе с Тренером ответил Рэй.  
— Да, что не так-то? Я же не размер члена у него спросил. Любимое блюдо?  
— Мои блинчики. — уже веселясь ответил Тренер.  
— Это эвфемизм?  
— А ты как думаешь?  
— Фу. То есть, да-а-а. Но фу.  
Тренер покачал головой и засмеялся. 

Обед прошёл неплохо, Рэй расслабился и позволил себе выпустить свою тактильность из-под контроля, Том откровенно веселился, периодически задавая Тренеру глупые вопросы, иногда даже не связанные с Рэем, а Тренер просто наблюдал за Смитами с улыбкой.  
Тома они высадили у самого Ватерлоо. На подъезде к вокзалу он немного сник.  
— Приедешь на какие-нибудь выходные? — спросил Том, когда они выбрались из машины.  
— Посмотрим как получится.  
— Ага. Ладно, — отстранённо ответил Том и начертил на окне что-то только ему известное. — Ну, тогда пока. И рад был познакомиться, Тренер!  
— Я тоже, — честно ответил Тренер. Том кивнул и потянулся обнять Рэя. Тот с грустной улыбкой обнял брата в ответ, погладил по волосам и поправил ему куртку.  
Том фыркнул как самая настоящая лиса, одёрнул куртку и унёсся на вокзал не оглядываясь.  
— Не думай, что я не хотел вас знакомить. — первым нарушил тишину Рэй  
— Я так и не думал.  
— Хорошо. Том он… просто... если он появляется в твоей жизни, то остаётся только смириться.  
— Он забавный, думаю, я переживу.  
— Просто это был хороший день, — ответил Рэй и прислонился своим лбом к лбу Тренера.

2.

О том, чтобы день закончился побыстрее Тренер начал думать уже утром. Когда позвонил охранник зала Мэлвин и сказал: «пизда, Тренер, я свет включил, а он как коротнул, моргнул и палёным запахло. Чё эт, глянуть чё там?». Дословно. Тренер конечно же сказал Мэлвину, чтобы тот никуда не лез, не хватало чтобы коротнуло ещё и Мэлвина. В итоге вместо того, чтобы лениво валяться в кровати и мять такую чудесную задницу Рэймонда Смита, Тренер запихнув в себя быстрый завтрак уехал в зал.  
К сожалению, проблема со светом была только началом, поэтому успешно вызвонив электрика и оставив его разбираться с электропроводкой зала, Тренер получил следующую порцию головной боли ввиде задвоившегося расписания тренеровок. Затем радостная новость, о том что проблема с электрикой найдена и через полчаса работа зала будет восстановлена, омрачилась не менее радостной вестью о беременности тренера группы для девочек Лилы. Всё бы ничего, но вероятность найти такого же потрясающего специалиста как Лила, умеющего справиться с самыми отвязными девчушками, стремилась к нулю. У других взрослых тренеров забот было выше крыши, а сбагрить девочек Карапузам было равносильно идее кинуть ментос в бутылку колы.  
— Да ладно вам, Тренер, ещё минимум месяца четыре до этого. Ну ладно, максимум. Но за столько времени найдётся бой-баба не хуже Лилы. — раскачиваясь на стуле вещал Праймтайм.  
— Это разве не сексизм? — осведомился Эрни.  
— Чего?  
— Ну бой-баба…  
— Это устойчивое выражение.  
— А знаешь что ещё было устойчивым выражением?  
— Ой иди в жопу, у тебя опять неделя доебизма в макдональдс?  
— ПАРНИ! Вы не могли бы провести этот невероятной важный круглый стол на тему «сексизма» в другом месте?  
Ребята понятливо смылись из кабинета, даже не забыв закрыть за собой дверь, а Тренер полез в ящик стола за обезболивающим - собственный выкрик отозвался звоном в голове. Вот она, мгновенная карма. Или родная головная боль.  
Он выпил сразу две таблетки и прикрыл глаза, всё ещё надеясь что день закончится побыстрее.  
День заканчиваться не хотел, поэтому подкинул ещё немного сериальной драмы в виде ревнивой жены одного из постоянных клиентов зала, ворвавшейся с криками: “Я знаю, мудила ты обрезанная, что ты спишь со своим тренером!”. Тренером Эдварда Миллера, жена которого орала на весь зал, был Роберт, карапузы его звали старый Роб. Потому что он, собственно, был старым. Самым старым тренером в зале, если честно. Роб был жилистый, с острым лицом и титановым хребтом. На все инсинуации миссис Миллер он не меняясь в лице ответил “обрезанные хуи не сосу”. Та явно ожидала увидеть не Роба и услышать не это.  
— Господи, ну и бардак. — покачал головой Тренер.  
Он настойчиво и вежливо попросил мистера и миссис Миллер урегулировать вопросы брака за пределами зала и вернулся в тренерскую в надежде разобраться с бардаком в расписании.  
За всеми навалившимися на него бумагами, Тренер почти пропустил, когда наступил долгожданный вечер. Он выключил компьютер, прошёлся по залу проверив выключатели, переговорил с оставшимися тренерами, ждавшими клиентов на позднее занятие и наконец, со спокойной душой уехал домой.

Они уже неделю жили у Рэя, не самый близкий путь до зала, но Рэй всю эту неделю мотался в Ньюбери архитектурным консультантом для одного из марихуановых Лордов Микки. Генератор оригинальных решений по призванию и директор по логистике по документам, по образованию оказался архитектором. Но в общем-то бойцовская сфера тоже не была первой профессией Тренера.

Тренер зашёл в дом и ненадолго прислонился к закрытой за собой двери, прикрыв глаза.  
— Тяжёлый день?  
Рэй спустился со второго этажа бесшумно. Кот, ни дать, ни взять.  
— Богатый на события, я бы сказал. — устало произнёс Тренер. Он разулся, повесил куртку на крючок, шляпа и очки приземлились на комод рядом с тарелкой, в которую Тренер положил ключи.  
Рэй, если судить по влажным волосам, совсем недавно вышедший из душа, стоял на третьей ступеньке, весь такой мягкий и домашний, в серых джоггерах и светлой футболке, подозрительно похожей на ту, что Тренер искал два месяца назад по всей квартире.  
Тренер неторопливо стянул бомбер и, подойдя к Рэю вплотную, повесил его на перила. Рэй не стал спускаться и его солнечное сплетение оказалось на уровне лица Тренера, чем тот и воспользовался. Он обнял Рэя за талию, притянул ближе и уткнулся ему в грудь.  
Вот так было хорошо. Футболка пахла стиральным порошком и больше ничем.  
Тренер шумно выдохнул и прижался губами в центр солнечного сплетения. Рэй тем временем зарылся пальцами в его отросшие волосы, легко помассировал затылок, затем взял лицо Тренера в ладони, поднимая вверх. Большими пальцами аккуратно погладил проступившие синяки под глазами, нахмурился.  
— Не хмурься, у тебя такие же.  
— Значит пора в отпуск.  
В отпуск-отпуск они вместе ещё не ездили. У Тренера было одно место на примете и он планировал поднять эту тему, как только погода станет теплее.  
Рэй спустился на две ступеньки и первым потянулся за поцелуем. Сначала просто прижался, мазнул языком, улыбнулся в губы и наконец углубил поцелуй. Тренер же гладил его по лопаткам, просто наслаждаясь теплом чужого тела и такими знакомыми чуть обветренными губами, не перехватывая инициативу в поцелуе. Казалось, он бы мог провести так весь вечер.  
Рэй же на одних поцелуях останавливаться был не намерен и, расстегнув верхние пуговицы на поло, потянул его с Тренера. Выпутавшись из футболки, Тренер снова оказался втянут в поцелуй. Рэй не заботясь, кинул её прямо на лестничные ступени. Усталость покидала Тренера с каждым поцелуем, оставленным Рэем на его губах, теперь уже он сам потянул с Рэя футболку. Тренер даже не сразу заметил, что Рэй вёл его за собой, вверх по лестнице, не отрываясь, не боясь запнуться.  
Тренер иногда думал, что даже будь в доме непроглядная тьма, Рэй бы и тогда нигде не запнулся и ничего не уронил, так чётко он помнил что и где стоит.  
Тренер простонал в поцелуй притягивая Рэя ещё ближе, теснее, залезая ладонями за пояс штанов, путая планы Рэя утащить его поскорее наверх. Рэй сжал его плечи, впился пальцами, а затем легко провёл ногтями вниз, от ключиц по груди. Ох, он обожал упираться ладонями и мять широкую грудь Тренера, с тем же рвением, что и Тренер его задницу.  
Когда они почти преодолели эти восемнадцать возможностей свернуть шею, внизу раздался грохот.  
— Не похоже на сквозняк, — заметил Тренер, оторвавшись от Рэя.  
Рэй согласно кивнул и весь напрягся. Никто из них не потянулся назад за футболками, вряд ли правилами этикета предусмотрено в чём положено встречать грабителей или незваных гостей подобного толка.  
Спустившись на первый этаж, Тренер вынул трость с тяжелым набалдашником из огромной вазы, Рэй же, открыв старый сундук и отодвинув внутреннюю обшивку крышки, вытащил пистолет. Ладно, о том в скольких ещё старых антикварных вещах у Рэя припрятано оружие, они поговорят потом.  
Подозрительные звуки шли из кабинета на первом этаже, Рэй называл его «архивом» и редко им пользовался, по причине плохой инсоляции. В отличии от кабинета на втором этаже, с широким окном и французским балконом, этому странным образом достались только два сравнительно небольших, подъемных окна.  
Рэй уже осторожно взялся за ручку кабинета, когда оттуда донеслось приглушённое «да ёб вашу мать», и Рэй весь разом выдохнул. Он вернул предохранитель на место, открыл дверь и включил свет.  
Да, это явно был не грабитель, киллер или кто-либо ещё. В окне кабинета, с вселенской скорбью, держась за раму торчал Том.  
— Что ты делаешь? — устало спросил Рэй.  
— Эхееей, Рэй, как я рад тебя видеть, а у тебя всегда такой свет яркий? — прищурившись, продолжил барахтаться в раме Том.  
— Том, какого хрена? У тебя есть ключи! — Рэй даже не двинулся помочь брату, только отложил пистолет на одну из полок, задвинув подальше.  
Том в окне завис, как браузер в рабочем компе Тренера.  
— Я их забыл...  
— А в дверь постучать?  
— Я не хотел… мешать? И судя по твоему шерстяному волчаре, я-таки помешал. — поиграл бровями Том, с интересом разглядывая Тренера.  
Тренер пожалел, что не надел футболку. Заинтересованные взгляды означали вопросы или комментарии по поводу не самых приятных приобретений на теле, а этого он не любил.  
Рэй тем временем подошёл к брату, но вместо того чтобы поднять окно и помочь наконец забраться в дом, присел, оказавшись на уровне его лица.  
— Что ты принял? — вздохнул Рэй.  
— Ничего!  
— Две огромные черные дыры в твоих глазах говорят о другом.  
— Я просто очень рад тебя видеть! Знаешь как говорят: когда ты видишь человека, которого любишь, зрачки расширяются.  
— Мне посветить в них фонариком?  
— Ладно! Съел один бублик всего-то. — поникше пробубнил Том.  
— Один?  
— Да один-один! Господи боже мой, вытащи меня уже из окна этого ебаного!  
— Вот уж не знаю, по мне, так стоит оставить тебя здесь — раздраженно ответил Рэй, но всё же поднялся открыть окно.  
Тренер тоже подошёл к ним как раз вовремя, чтобы поймать не удержавшего равновесия Тома.  
— Ух, вот спасибо. А Рэя тоже на руках таскаешь?  
— Я ведь и отпустить могу.  
Том фыркул и выпутался из рук Тренера, покрутился, отряхнулся и повернулся к внимательно рассматривающему его Рэю.  
— Как настроение?  
— На четверочку.  
— В холодильнике есть гранатовый сок.  
— Кайф! — воскликнул Том, чмокнул Рэя в нос, похлопал Тренера по щеке и покинул кабинет.  
Тренер почесал не обделённую вниманием щёку и посмотрел на Рэя. Тот кусал губы и нервно моргал.  
— Ему нельзя экстази.  
— Никому нельзя, Рэй.  
— Нет, это… у него есть определённые проблемы. Чёрт.  
— Хорошие и плохие дни? — вспомнил Тренер комментарий у машины. Рэй кивнул. — И какой день сегодня?  
— Пока не знаю.  
Тренер вздохнул. Ладно. Ладно. В конце концов трудные подростки и молодые люди были его «призванием».

3.

Что такое действительно плохой день Тренер узнал в три часа ночи, когда у Рэя зазвонил телефон. В первые секунды Тренер подумал, что это у соседей и готов был постучать в стенку, но по закрытым векам мазнул отсвет экрана и послышалось хриплое сонное «Да?»  
Тренер окончательно проснулся и потянулся включить ночник. Лицо Рэя, освещенное тёплым светом лампы, выражало крайнюю степень обеспокоенности.  
— Где ты? Нет, не двигайся никуда. Просто, блядь, оставайся там, где ты сейчас. Да. Я приеду. — строго проговорил Рэй в трубку и закончил вызов. — Мне надо ехать, — сказал Рэй уже обращаясь к Тренеру. — Том, он... блядь... мне надо забрать его на выезде из Эйлсбери. Чёрт! — Рэй пытался одновременно посмотреть в телефоне как доехать до Эйлсбери и выпутаться из домашней футболки.  
Тренер вздохнул и потянулся за очками.  
— Я сделаю нам кофе и чай в дорогу, а ты пока выдохни и умойся, да?  
Рэй замер. Он как-то потерянно оглядел спальню, разгладил лежащий поверх одеяла плед из своей гостиной. Зима была холодной, весна обещала быть не лучше (её начало так уж точно уже не было). В квартире было прохладно и вечно мёрзнущий Рэй, вместо того чтобы утащить Тренера (и себя) в дом с камином, притащил в квартиру кажется все свои пледы.  
Рэй снова посмотрел на Тренера.  
— Тебе не обязательно срываться вместе со мной. Туда минимум час езды, у тебя тренировки утром.  
— Я знаю. Попрошу Карапузов подменить, ничего страшного не произойдёт. — Тренер поднялся с кровати и обойдя её, быстро прижался губами ко лбу Рэя.  
Они собрались в рекордные сроки, Рэй умылся и натянул первые попавшиеся в гардеробе вещи, Тренер же не стал заморачиваться и этим, просто умылся и накинул куртку поверх домашней одежды. Он перелил кофе и чай в термокружки, проверил окна и свет. Досыпать сегодня они уже будут дома у Рэя. Если будут, конечно.  
Рэй вбил название круглосуточной кафешки на выезде из Эйлсбери в навигатор Тренера и поставил его на хэндс фри. Дорога была свободная, если Тренер поднажмёт - уложатся в меньше чем в час. Он не был агрессивным водителем, и не любил ездить ночью, но сесть за руль Рэю в нервном напряжении он бы точно не дал.  
Тренер широко зевнул и потянулся к термокружке с кофе, и только тогда заметил, что Рэй прихватил с собой плед. От вида того, как красивые руки Рэя нервно перебирают мягкую ткань, захотелось сказать, что всё будет хорошо, но он и понятия не имел куда собственно влез Том и будет ли всё хорошо.  
Рэй, как будто услышав его мысли, оторвался от пристального разглядывания яркой клетки и перевёл взгляд на Тренера.  
— У Тома циклотимия. — тихо сказал Рэй. Он задумался на пару секунд, подбирая слова: — Это патологические изменения настроения, что-то похожее на биполярное расстройство, но менее выраженное. Том даже когда пьёт лекарства может выдать что-то невообразимое, а если уже не пьёт... Не важно в состоянии мании он или депрессии, итог один: я еду его забирать. Либо он угашеный нашёл приключений на жопу, либо он подавленный и специально нарывался на неприятности чтобы его отпиздили.  
— Он ходит к терапевту?  
— Вроде бы. Он уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы я не контролировал его. Должен быть достаточно взрослым. — вздохнул Рэй, снимая невидимые пылинки с пледа. — Если честно, я всё жду того момента, когда мне надоест подтирать ему жопу. Возможно, так было бы даже лучше, знай Том что я не побегу решать все его проблемы.  
— Сложно перестать волноваться за близких и пытаться решить все их проблемы.  
— У наших родителей вышло. — хмыкнул Рэй.  
Рэй никогда особо не говорил о родителях. Тренер знал о них опять же в общих чертах, богатые, то ли аристократы, то ли просто высший класс, холодные как лёд. «Чем реже мы видимся, тем лучше общаемся» сказал как-то Рэй.  
— Том редко видится с ними?  
— Намного чаще чем я. Не то чтобы это как-то помогало его эмоциональному состоянию.  
— Хм.  
— Я никогда не спрашивал тебя... — осторожно начал Рэй.  
— О моей семье? — спросил Тренер. Сейчас он и сам не знал, почему никогда не рассказывал. Он часто вскользь упоминал в разговоре всевозможных кузенов, тёть, племянников, но о ближайшей семье не говорил. — Моя мама осталась в Ирландии, сейчас живёт в пригороде Дублина. Святая женщина. Убеждённая католичка и настоящая ирландская жена, которая не вызовет копов на мужа, даже когда он кидает в неё светильником. Мне бы хотелось чаще ей звонить, чаще видеться, но пока как получается, так получается. Отчима впрочем мне бы хотелось увидеть только в гробу, — усмехнулся Тренер. Говорить о матери было легко, об отчиме тоже, но во рту сразу появлялся кислый привкус. — Мы довольно успешно друг друга игнорируем с тех пор, как я достаточно вырос, чтобы отмудохать его в ответ. После этого я не долго с ними прожил, съехал через пару лет. Но даже после этого светильники (и другие предметы) в сторону матери в этом доме больше не летали. Хрен знает почему она всё ещё с ним живёт. Старый жалкий мудак.  
Рэй перехватил его запястье в приободряющем жесте. Пальцы были холодные. Руки у Рэя мёрзли кажется даже летом. Тренер удобнее взялся за руль правой рукой, левую же переплел с рукой Рэя, согревая.

Оставшееся время до Эйлсбери ехали в тишине, Рэй не перестал чудесным образом переживать и хмурится, но уже меньше нервно моргал.  
Кафешка, у которой должен был ждать их Том, снаружи выглядела больше как зал игровых автоматов, в котором по счастливой случайности делали кебаб. Стоило Тренеру припарковаться, Рэй тут же отстегнул ремень и выбрался из машины.  
— Подождёшь тут? Лучше я сам.  
Тренер кивнул. Рэй сильнее закутался в пальто и уверенно направился в кафе. Захотелось закурить, но никто из них даже не подумал захватить сигареты.  
Рэй вернулся минут через десять, вместе с Томом, закутанным в плед. На лице у Тома были видны кровавые разводы: была разбита бровь и губа. Его заметно потряхивало, глаза покраснели и опухли. Том выглядел как потерявшийся ребёнок, упавший в овраг и ободравший колени. Уставший, наплакавшийся ребёнок.  
Рэй аккуратно усадил его на заднее сиденье, сел рядом и потянулся между передними седеньями за термокружкой. Чай ещё не должен был остыть.  
— Мне найти ближайший травмпункт? — тихо спросил Тренер.  
— Нет, с этим порядок. Давай домой. — ответил Рэй, погладил Тренера по плечу и, вновь вернувшись на заднее сиденье, сунул в руки Тому термокружку, ещё поправляя плед.  
Тренер плавно вел машину обратно в Лондон, изредка поглядывая в зеркало заднего вида на Рэя. Тот обнимал брата, гладил его по волосам и что-то тихо рассказывал.  
На часах было 4:30, через полтора часа должен начаться рассвет, Тренер поставил напоминание «не забыть написать Карапузам».

4.

Том умудрился позвонить ровно тогда, когда у Тренера был свободен весь день, не считая вечерней тренировки с постоянным клиентом, для которого бокс был больше отдушиной, но не более того. Том прощебетал что-то про разряжающийся телефон, невозможность дозвониться до Рэя и отмерзающие конечности. В общем-то всё сводилось к просьбе забрать его из Саттона. Несмотря на бодрый голос Тома, внутренне Тренер переживал, не попал ли он в какие неприятности. Последняя их встреча накладывала свой отпечаток.  
Чертыхнувшись, Тренер почти не глядя схватил с полки макароны и двинулся на кассу. Оставшуюся часть продуктов придётся докупить Рэю, храни боже синхронизирующиеся приложения для списков покупок.  
Тренер скинул пакеты с продуктами на заднее сиденье, вбил адрес в навигатор и не слишком довольный временем, которое придётся потратить на дорогу, завёл машину. Иногда из рассказов Рэя, складывалось впечатление, что Том это злой дух, который не может самостоятельно преодолеть больше десяти миль от М25. Тренер сделал пометку ради интереса пролистать хтонический глоссарий. Просто ради интереса.  
Знакомая лохматая макушка обнаружилась возле железнодорожной станции Саттона очень быстро. Том стоял у стойки информации, и с унылым выражением лица смотрел что-то на «почти разрядившемся» телефоне. Одет он был не слишком тепло для раннего апреля. Несмотря на обнадеживающие числа на термометре, пронизывающий холодный ветер сдувал все надежды хоть как-то согреться на солнце.  
Тренер припарковался и отправил Тому сообщение «на 12 часов». Том тут же поднял взгляд от телефона и, растянув губы в улыбке, вприпрыжку побежал к машине.  
— Как дела, мистер волк? — поприветствовал Том и с охами залез на переднее сиденье, впуская в машину холодный воздух.  
— Неплохо. Уши не отморозил?  
— Мне кажется, я яйца себе отморозил. А сиденья без подогрева?  
— Ты всегда можешь воспользоваться услугами такси со всеми удобствами.  
— Я бедный студент, откуда у меня такие деньги.  
Тренер громко всхрюкнул на это замечание. Очень бедный студент.  
— Что ж, бедный студент, могу предложить только посильнее включить печку и термос с чаем. — сказал Тренер прикидывая наиболее короткий путь до дома. Навигатор настойчиво вёл его на объездную дорогу.  
— О, убер-комфорт!  
Том тут же подхватил термокружку, щедро отпивая. Вспоминал ли он сейчас, как меньше месяца назад держал её трясущимися руками и стукался об край зубами, оставляя красные разводы, Тренер не знал. Но даже если и помнил, вида Том не подавал.  
— Какие планы? — спросил Тренер и, отказываясь сдаваться воле навигатора, поехал через центр Саттона.  
— В общем или в ближайшем будущем?  
— В ближайшем.  
— Ну, я планировал сходить на лекцию «Как изменилась роль искусства в современном капиталистическом мире», — театрально вскинув руки, по словам проговорил Том. — Ещё я приехал одолжить пару книг для дипломной работы и затусить с клетчатой командой, если их папочка не против. — выразительно посмотрел на Тренера Том и получил в ответ самые грозно нахмуренные брови. — Окей. Батя?  
— Я им не отец.  
— Но отцовская фигура?  
— Давай сойдёмся на наставнике, ладно?  
— Да как скажешь. — пожал плечами Том.  
— Где планируете тусить? — перевёл тему Тренер.  
— Парни зовут поиграть в приставку и сходить на домашнюю тусовку приятеля Эрни, начинающие музыканты, винил и современные обработки, а я зову их забуриться в какой-нибудь клуб в Сити и обдолбаться кокаином. Шутка. — засмеялся Том, довольный тем, как Тренер подавился воздухом.  
— Пошути так ещё раз и запру тебя в кладовке.  
— Я умею вскрывать замки.  
— И почему я не удивлён.  
Наконец, попетляв по улочкам Саттона Тренер вывернул на широкую А297, если обойдётся без пробок, то дома они будут через полчаса.  
Том устроившись поудобнее пил чай, его красные уши и нос постепенно приобретали нормальный цвет.  
Разговор не то чтобы не складывался. Просто Том выдавал информацию пулемётной очередью, Тренер только вставлял ремарки в нужные места, а иногда просто кивал.  
К тому моменту как они подъехали к дому Тренер знал основные тезисы дипломной работы Тома, систему сбыта экстази университетскими приятелями Тома, которая провалилась «потому что они хуёвые логисты», несколько подробных пересказов прочитанных Томом загадочных и нераскрытых преступлений, и историю из жизни «как я одному мудаку почти прострелил ногу из арбалета».

Тренер заехал во двор и удобно пристроил машину недалеко от входа. Том, не дожидаясь когда Тренер окончательно припаркуется, уже начал выбираться из машины. Он бы так и унёсся в дом, если бы Тренер не успел дёрнуть его за край толстовки.  
— Продукты захвати, будь добр.  
Том закатил глаза, но всё же подхватил парочку пакетов, чуть в итоге с ними и не навернувшись.  
Воспоминания всё о том же ебанутом коте всплыли в памяти сами собой.  
Зайдя в дом, они оба разулись, наступив носком на пятки и прошли на кухню. Том сгрузил свои пакеты, не забыв в них пошуршать, открыл холодильник, закрыл холодильник, перемешал появившиеся не так давно магниты, которые Рэй расставил по одному ему известной системе, и улыбнувшись, погладил фотографию Рэя.  
Ту самую, которую Тренер сделал в их ленивый выходной. Рэй был в сером домашнем свитере, волосы, лежащие чуть менее идеально чем обычно, почти сияли в весеннем солнечном свете. Её же он выслал матери, на что получил в ответ: «Красивый мальчик. Надеюсь, он католик?»  
Мама себе не изменяла. Тренер впрочем тоже:  
«Сомневаюсь, что католическая церковь Ирландии нас обвенчает» — написал тогда он.  
Том ткнул Тренера в заросшую щёку, вырывая из воспоминаний.  
— Что?  
— Я есть хочу.  
— И?  
— Покорми меня, — сказал Том, будто это было само собой разумеющееся.  
— Похоже, звание карапуза должно торжественно перейти к тебе.  
— Да пожалуйста, но клетку не надену! — Том, подхватив стакан с водой, важно прошествовал за стол.  
Тренер с усилием зажмурился, проморгался, снял клетчатый бомбер и аккуратно повесил его на стул.  
В толстовке было жарковато, но он решил что не лишним будет проветрить.  
Тренер открыл раздвижную дверь и оглядел террасу. Трава уже вовсю зеленела, на тенте над барбекю собрались капли недавно прошедшего дождя, кусты дожидались своего часа, когда Рэй психанёт и подстрижёт их чуть ли не по линеечке. У всех свои способы расслабиться.  
Тренер закатал рукава, помыл руки и, достав из холодильника все необходимые ингредиенты, принялся замешивать тесто. 

Когда последняя порция теста отправилась на сковородку, Том наконец вернул фокус внимания от телефона, который заряжал, к Тренеру.  
— То есть про блинчики ты тогда не шутил?  
Тренер пожал плечами и подцепил лопаточкой подрумяненный панкейк.  
— Малина или голубика? — спросил он, вынимая лотки из бумажного пакета.  
— Я видел в пакете персики, — с невинной улыбкой заметил Том.  
Наглый и глазастый.  
Тренер вытащил самый спелый краснобокий персик, тщательно вымыл его и нарезал тонкими полукружиями.  
Ванильный соус стоял где и всегда. Оставалось ровно на две порции блинов, Тренер сделал мысленную пометку купить ещё.  
Он сложил панкейки ровной стопкой, щедро полил соусом и, выложив на них дольки персика, отнёс Тому.  
Тренер ожидал придирчивого разбора его кулинарных умений, но Том только сунул большой кусок блинов в рот, и ещё не прожевав, уже отрезал следующий.  
— Почему вы с Рэем не живёте вместе? — наконец-то проглотив еду спросил Том.  
— Мы живём.  
— Вы ночуете вместе. То у тебя, то у него. — Том по-птичьи наклонил голову и нахмурился. По его выражению лица сложно было понять, волнуется ли он за их отношения или просто пытается разобраться в том, какое место Тренер занимает в жизни Рэя.  
Тренер был мастером разговоров через рот, поэтому с местом в жизни Рэя он уже разобрался давно. С Рэем в своей тоже. Он посмотрел на пакет с фруктами, которые стоило бы сразу помыть. Привычка Рэя перешла и к нему.  
— Не волнуйся, мы живём вместе, просто любим смену обстановки. — сказал Тренер, возвращаясь к кухонному острову, вытащил персики и яблоки и сложил их в дуршлаг.  
Они действительно жили вместе, половина вещей Тренера уже давно была рассредоточена по дому Рэя, а всё самое нужное для Рэя появилось в квартире Тренера.  
Наверное стоило уже и в своих мыслях называть так же как в разговоре - просто дом и квартира.  
«Наш дом» и «наша квартира».  
— Хорошо. — радостно возвестил Том, снова растягивая губы в улыбке. — Нет, правда. Вы вроде как отлично подходите друг другу, было бы стрёмно если бы через полгода отношений взрослые мужики всё ещё морозились жить вместе.  
Тренер фыркнул, отвернулся к мойке и, включив тёплую воду, принялся придирчиво мыть фрукты. Он мог бы привести много доводов на тему того, что нет ничего стрёмного через полгода отношений не жить вместе, а также о том, кого это в общем-то волновать не должно, но не стал. Было ясно, что Том переживает за Рэя. Он был припизднутым, неуправляемый и полной занозой в заднице, но Рэя он любил безоговорочно.  
— В общем, спасибо за блины, очень вкусно, но мне пожалуй пора, лекция не ждёт, — протараторил Том.  
— Не замёрзни, ребёнок! — не поворачиваясь, пробурчал Тренер.  
— О, за это не волнуйся. До вечера.  
Тренер услышал как закрылась дверь в сад и Том протопал по террасной доске. Его нежелание пользоваться входной дверью забавляло.  
Тренер домыл фрукты, разложил их сушиться на доску и, подумав, подхватил самое зелёное и наверняка самое хрустящее яблоко.  
Где-то на втором укусе он заметил отсутствие одной важной вещи. Тренер прикрыл глаза, помассировал переносицу и потянулся к телефону.  
Рэй взял трубку быстро.  
— Да? — запыхавшись ответил он.  
Бежал что ли?  
— Бежишь?  
— Лучше бы бежал. — усмехнулся Рэй.  
— Я забрал твоего брата. И накормил.  
— Хм.  
— И он ушёл вроде как на лекцию, что-то там про искусство в современном чего-то там.  
— Как изменилась роль искусства в современном капиталистическом мире? — без запинки прознёс Рэй, шурша чем-то на фоне.  
— Да, именно. Но есть одна проблема. — Тренер глубоко вздохнул. — Он спёр мою куртку.  
— Чёрт, — шуршание прекратилось. — Забыл предупредить об этой его мании. Мой гардероб после визитов Тома редеет заметно… я попрошу его вернуть.  
— Да мне не жалко так-то. Просто там были ключи от машины.  
Рэй на том конце провода истерично засмеялся.


	2. Этикет общения от Томаса Смита [в приличном обществе запрещён]

1.

К Тому Эрни относился настороженно. Как к бомбе замедленного действия. Том был эрудирован, симпатичен, и совершенно точно, неуправляем. Как ураган, который подхватывает тебя за пару секунд, раскручивает в воздухе и в итоге «Тото, кажется мы больше не в Канзасе».  
Поэтому когда Том всё же пришёл на вечеринку, в голове Эрни звучала одна мысль «Эрни, просто побудь чуть более ответственным и не дай Тому обдолбаться». Звучала она почему-то голосом Тренера. Если бы у мыслей были брови, у конкретно этой были бы нахмуренные брови Тренера.  
Чтобы понять то, что Том был тем, кто может обдолбаться, Эрни даже не надо было просить Праймтайма заглянуть в хрустальный шар. Он знал таких парней, он знал каждого до единого из этих ураганов, только звали их не Ирма, Катрина и Камилла, а шмаль, колеса и кокос.  
Но на вечеринке всё шло просто отлично. Парни включили винил, затем переключились на свои треки. Девчонки радостно танцевали под любые песни, расхваливая музыкальный вкус. Лив у которой был свой успешный канал на ю-тубе, достала укулеле и предложила спеть вместе. Шикарно. Странно, но шикарно.  
Эрни обожал музыку. Не только грайм, в котором он предпочитал творить, музыка любых жанров заворожила и вдохновляла. Его мама часто говорила что «время лечит», Эрни считал что лечит музыка.   
Они обсудили с Лив возможность коллаборации, прикинули варианты и договорились встретиться, в более просторных условиях. Квартира в которой они тусили принадлежала другу Эрни Хаммеру. Она была небольшая, поэтому потерять из вида своих парней было физически невозможно, Мэл и Джим с пивом в руках болтали Хаммером, Бенни в окружении девчонок пил ягодный Дайкири, Праймтайм снимал тусу на го-про (Эрни радостно помахал в камеру), а Том...  
А вот Тома нигде не было видно.  
Эрни повертел головой, присмотрелся к балкону. Нет, и там Тома не было.  
— Йо, Лив, не видела Тома? — привлёк к себе внимание девушки Эрни.  
— Тома?  
— Белый парень, светлые волосы, голубые глаза, в конверсах...  
— Аааа, красавчик! Он в туалете.  
Логично. Но Эрни решил проверить. Ломиться он конечно не собирался, просто подёргать ручку никто не запрещал.   
Дверь в туалет оказалась открыта и Эрни зашел ровно в тот момент, когда Том, запрокинув голову, проглотил таблетку. Том заметил его и расплылся в широкой улыбке. Неотрывно смотря в зеркало на Эрни, он сделал ещё один глоток воды, затем поставил стакан на раковину и обернулся.  
— Что выпил? — спокойно спросил Эрни, закрывая за собой дверь и подходя ближе.  
— А что? На вечеринку со своим нельзя? — счастливо скалился Том.  
— Том...  
— Да?  
Эрни замолчал. А что он мог сказать: «ты случаем не долбаный ли наркоман?», «ты не накормил кого-нибудь ещё своими колёсами?», «если совсем развезёт куда тебя везти?»  
— Ну так что, Эрни? Ты вроде такой весь серьёзный ворвался, грозный... чего застыл? — вкрадчиво спросил Том.  
Он подошёл предельно близко. Ещё один шаг и их колени соприкоснулись бы. На фоне белой плитки и бьющего света Том был ещё бледнее, глаза ещё ярче, Эрни даже заметил веснушки, которых не видел раньше.  
— Харэ придуриваться Том, иначе...  
— Иначе что? — всё же сделал последний шаг Том. Его колени теперь действительно касались ног Эрни, а лицо было в паре сантиметров. Эрни чувствовал его дыхание у себя на губах. Пахло арбузными шотами, для которых они с Мэлом заебались перед тусой давить в миксере арбуз.   
Эрни сглотнул и не знал куда смотреть, это всё принимало странный оборот, с учётом того, что Эрни вроде как недавно начал замечать, что привлекательными были не только округлые мягкие женские попы, но и крепкие мужские задницы. Отлично. Ну вот Эрни себе и признался, заебись.  
Не успел он додумать эту мысль, как на грудь легла рука Тома, прямо в область сердца, прошлась широким движением вниз до самого пояса штанов. Сердце ухнуло туда же. Эрни открыл рот. Закрыл рот. И поднял взгляд от руки Тома к его лицу.  
Том, красивый он мудила, пытался не рассмеяться.  
— Боже, Эрни ну и лицо. — всё же засмеялся он и убрал руку. — Ой, повеселил. Не парься, ничего я не принял. Только свои таблетки.  
Он потряс в воздухе упаковкой, название на которой Эрни не смог уловить. Затем сунул её во внутренний карман куртки и внимательно посмотрел на Эрни. Неловко вышло.  
— Так что если это Рэй попросил побыть тебя моей нянечкой, можешь передать ему, что я веду себя как примерный мальчик-семинарист и буду дома в одиннадцать.  
Он широко улыбнулся, огладил Эрни по щеке, легко хлопнув в конце и вышел из ванной.  
Похоже Эрни стоило сегодня накидаться сильнее обычного, потому что за пару минут у него появились вещи о которых не хотелось думать на трезвую голову: о влечении к мужским задницам и что это, блядь, сейчас было с Томом и как себя вести.

2.

Мэл был сраным хранителем фургона. Вечный водила. Что-то должно было сдохнуть чтобы он не был за рулём.   
На самом деле конечно же нет. Но в восемь утра и он имел право помандеть.   
Карапузы были рассредоточены по всему Лондону, и чтобы вовремя выехать требовалось встать в семь и злым, и, как оказалось, голодным, катать по всему Лондону, подбирая парней. А ещё Смита младшего, конечно. Их нового друга, приятеля, ружьё, которое обязано рано или поздно выстрелить.   
Мэл уже выстроил систему по которой планировал забрать всех так, чтобы оказаться на нужной дороге в Хоршем, но её растоптал всё тот же Том, просто написав «подбери меня на Баундари-роад». Пришлось развернуться.  
Том нашёлся быстро, в самом начале улицы. Он стоял у низенького кирпичного забора вместе с какой-то темноволосой девушкой. Она куталась в лёгкую накидку, курила и нетерпеливо дёргала ногой. Очевидно, провожала Тома?  
Мэл остановился прямо возле них, аккуратно свернув к тротуару.  
— Салют, — кивнул Мэл, опустив стекло.  
— Утро-утро, — почти пропел Том. Он был незаконно свеж и бодр, в руках стакан с кофе и бутылка воды. — А вот и мой экспресс, — обратился он уже к девушке.  
— И куда он тебя увезет? — спросила та, осматривая фургон.  
— Подальше от твоего хуёвого вискаря и не менее хуёвого кофе, — произнёс Том, чмокнул девушку в щёку и впихнув ей в руки стакан залез в машину. — Не скучай, детка.  
— Сам не скучай, придурок, — засмеялась она и не оглядываясь ушла в сторону дома.  
Том уселся на переднем сиденье, широко зевнул, растрепал волосы и уже нормально пожал руку Мэлу.  
— Что за девчуля? — поиграв бровями спросил Мэл и завёл фургон.  
— А что, понравилась?  
Девушка была объективно симпатичная, но на вкус Мэл слишком худая, ни за что не подержишься, как говорится. Поэтому он просто пожал плечами, не говоря ни да, ни нет.  
— Это Джейн. Её родители работали на моего отца. Мы были мелкими и нас не волновали ни социальные, ни должностные различия, так что мы крепко сдружились. Потом её родители перестали работать на моего отца, мы выросли, но продолжили тусить вместе. Правда, уже с набором совсем не детских радостей. — поведал Том и принялся открывать бутылку с водой.  
— Воу. — только и смог выдать Мэл. Среди его знакомых были похожие истории, звучали они правда как «они дружили с детского сада, так вместе и сторчались». Том то ли прочитав что-то на лице Мэла, то ли в приступе откровенности продолжил.  
— Ага. Как-то её отец прознал об этом и решил, что это всё моё тлетворное влияние. И как это часто бывает, в попыткак получше донести просьбу «не общайся с моей дочерью», немного меня отпиздил. Это, уже в свою очередь, узнал Рэй и отпиздил её батю. Плюс пять лет и вот мы здесь.  
— То есть, после замеса с батей вы продолжили общаться?  
— Я называю это патологической дружбой, — улыбнулся Том, отпив из бутылки.   
— А, ага, — кивнул Мэл. — И вы... тип трахетесь?  
— Бывало пару раз. Но в основном она хлещет вино и плачет у меня на плече.   
— Звучит не очень весело. — прокомментировал Мэл, выруливая на нужную дорогу к дому Бенни.  
— Да так бывает, когда раз за разом влюбляешься в женатых мужиков, с крысиной душонкой.  
— Сочувствую тебе, чувак.  
— Мне?  
— Ну, тип… я думал, ты в неё влюблён?  
Том оторвал взгляд от дороги, вдумчиво посмотрел на Мэла, и снова на дорогу.  
— Хм. Я знаю её с семи лет и никогда не думал об этом.  
— Значит не влюблён. — пожал плечами Мэл.  
— С чего это? — нахмурился Том, натягивая рукава толстовки на руки.  
— Блин, чувак, это же любовь. Ты просто сразу знаешь что влюблён! Тебя распирает и тянет как магнитом.  
— Вот прям так сразу?  
— Да!   
— А что насчёт людей, у которых всё началось с дружбы?  
— Чувак, им явно понадобилось на это не дохулион лет.  
Мэл был полным безоговорочным адептом любви с первого взгляда. Пусть это звучало приторно-ванильно, но бляха, Мэл точно знал момент, когда он влюблялся в своих девушек. Когда сердце замирало, а потом начинало биться будто пыталось достучаться до мозга, мол «Вот она! Вот та самая!!!». И хоть у тех самых Мэла было уже пять штук и самая первая была аж во втором классе (Линда Коэн, густые тёмные волосы, зеленые глаза и нос пуговкой весь в тёмных веснушках), он продолжал верить что любовь должна бить нокаутом с первого взгляда.  
За разговорами о любви (и благодаря пустой дороге), они в рекордные сроки долетели до дома Бенни. Мэл, запарковав фургон, отправил ему смс «на месте», получил в ответ «ёпт, бегу» с дохулионом восклицательных знаков и расслабился. Бенни, ленивая жопа, снова опаздывал.  
Том от нечего делать стал шароёбить по фургону, открыл бардачок, достал знакомую карту дорог Англии, вытащил и пощёлкал фонариком, засунул всё обратно, опустил солнцезащитный козырёк и вытащил из-за него очки. Мэл и не знал что они там были.  
Том нацепил очки на нос и повернулся к Мэлу.  
— Тебе идут.  
— Вэйфэреры всем идут, — ухмыльнулся Том. Он снял с себя очки и нацепил их на Мэла. — Тебе они тоже идут.  
Мэл растянул губы в широкой улыбке. Да он вообще красавчик. Том тоже улыбался.  
— Вы когда-нибудь трахались в этом фургоне? — вдруг спросил Том.  
— Э-э-э, — немного затупил Мэл: — что?  
— В фургоне трахались? — почти по слогам повторил Том, присаживаясь ближе.  
— Неее, такого с Тренерским фургоном мы себе не позволяем.   
— Зря.  
Мэл, стянул очки и оглянулся на кузов. Жёсткие лавки и не особо чистый пол как-то не наводили на мысли о сексе.   
— Чет как-то не сильно романтично выходит, — пробубнил Мэл, снова поворачиваясь к Тому.  
— О, так ты любитель романтики? Цветы, шампанское и ванна с пеной? — усмехнулся Том.  
Мэл надулся. Подумаешь.  
— Люблю комфорт. — кивнул Мэл. — Можно подумать ты бы стал заниматься сексом в этой пыльной тачке, еженедельно отбираемой жопами пяти потных мужиков?  
— Смотря с кем, — задумчиво произнёс Том, облизнул уголок губ и ухмыльнулся, смотря Мэлу в глаза.  
Это был намёк?   
Том снова высунул язык и облизал уже другой уголок губ.  
Это точно был намёк!  
Он пододвинулся на сиденьи, одну руку положил на руль, вторую на подголовник кресла. Теперь Том был непозволительно близко для такой ширины сидений. Мэлу же отступать оказалось некуда, только если неизящно вывалиться, открыв дверь.  
Том цепко осматривал его лицо: глаза, скулы, губы, так как будто планировал его сейчас сожрать. Мысли Мэла метались в черепушке в попытке собраться в единое предложение, что-нибудь вроде «Ты очень красивый, но я люблю сиськи и вагины».  
Но неожиданно Том фыркнул и мягко засмеялся.  
— Вы, Карапузы, такие забавные! — продолжил хихикать он, выудив из рук Мэла очки. Снова надел их, сложил ноги на приборную панель и откинулся на сиденье, так будто секунду назад не пытался зажать Мэла между рулём и дверью. Ну и шуточки.  
Мэл икнул и попытался вспомнить, а как вообще получилось, что Том начал тусить с ними.

3.

Бенни стоял и смотрел на пончики. Очень пышные мягкие пончики в сахарной глазури, с посыпкой, с шоколадом или ванильным кремом, которые притащила Лила отметить какое-то там беременное УЗИ.  
Бенни очень надеялся, что это не станет традицией, иначе плакал его рельефный пресс. У Бенни была и выдержка и сила воли, но только если дело не касалось пончиков, тортов и маффинов.   
Кстати о пончиках, шоколадный или карамельный?  
— Ну что, определился? — хлопнул по плечу Бенни Том.  
— С пончиками?   
— Нет. С яйцами и сосисками.  
Бенни свёл брови. На столе лежали только пончики. Какие нахуй соски? Это он и спросил.  
— С какими сосисками?  
— Ну, теми самыми! — улыбнулся Том и недвусмысленно ткнул языком в щёку. — Я тут узнал как вы с Рэем тусили однажды.  
Бенни вздохнул и уже не так радостно потянулся к карамельному пончику. Бенни тогда определился с тем, что нихуя не определился и справедливо решил, что член сам поймёт на что вставать. Член заинтересованно дёргался на всё, но Бенни как-то особо не дёргался вместе с ним, ничего с этим не делал и в принципе от этого не страдал.  
— Твой брат в курсе что такое «конфиденциальная информация»? — спросил Бенни, откусывая и механически жуя пончик.  
— Забавно, что ты думаешь, будто это Рэй мне рассказал. — ухмыльнулся Том.  
— Джим точно не мог, — начал рассуждать Бенни: — он в принципе-то хуй чего расскажет. Мэл тоже нет, он нам как-то лекцию зачитал на тему аутинга, а эта ситуация хоть немного, но тянет на подобное. — продолжил он. Том кивнул и придвинулся ближе. — Эрни тоже не рассказал бы, он к вам Смитам долго оттаивает, ты уж прости. Праймтайм... хм... Праймтайм мог бы рассказать, но, чувствую я, наёбываешь ты меня не хуже его бабки. — закончил мысль Бенни.  
Том улыбнулся ещё шире, как чеширский кот, подошёл близко-близко и забрал из рук оставшийся кусочек пончика.  
— Ладно, Бенни Холмс, что насчёт Тренера? — спросил Том, закидывая в рот пончик.  
— Он приехал позже и не застал моих душевных метаний? — неуверенно протянул Бенни, неотрывно следя как Том методично прожёвал пончик, проглотил, а потом поочерёдно, как-то слишком откровенно, облизал каждый испачканный в карамельной глазури палец.  
Бенни вообще особо не было дела до чьих-либо пальцев, но когда вот они перед глазами порнушно облизывались, хотелось начать подбирать подходящие эпитеты. Он всё же оторвал взгляд от этих блядих пальцев и это стало ошибкой, потому что в поле зрения теперь были бесконечно голубые внимательные глаза Тома.  
Бенни сглотнул. Том подался ближе, продолжая смотреть своим гипнотическим взглядом.  
— Сладкий, — выдохнул Том ему куда-то в щёку.  
— Что? — спросил Бенни окончательно зависнув.  
— Пончик сладкий. Боже, Бенни, не тупи.  
Морок развеялся, перед ним стоял всё тот же наглый Томас Смит, состроив самую невинную мордаху.  
— Ты ужасный человек, ты в курсе? — на всякий случай довел до его сведения Бенни.  
— Да, и я живу с этим каждый день, — в глазах Тома смех.  
Вот ведь зараза. О чём они вообще говорили до этого?  
— БЕННИ! Ты что там, пончики жрёшь, свин ты такой! — услышал Бенни крик Тренера грозно идущего к ним. — Тебе нельзя пончики, а ну дуй на ринг!  
Бенни страдальчески вздохнул, вытер салфеткой пальцы от карамели и полез на ринг, краем глаза замечая как Тренер что-то сказал Тому, покачал головой и растрепал его и без того лохматые волосы.

4.

На эту вечеринку их позвал Том. Эрни был настроен скептически, но после того замеса с Пирсоном он вообще ко всему относился скептически. Хотя, в данном конкретном случае Праймтайм был на стороне Эрни. Уже только увидев адрес, стало ясно что это не их тусы в квартирках.  
Дом по меркам Праймтайма был огромным. Даже не так. ОГРОМНЫМ.  
Три ёбаных этажа из светлого кирпича и сраные статуи орлов над входными воротами. Музыку и радостный галдеж слышно даже на улице, но очевидно это не тот район, где на тебя вызовет фараонов старая-соседка грымза, в придачу повесив все смертные грехи при разговоре с доблестной полицией.  
Праймтайм ждал, что их остановят на входе с вопросом «откуда это вы, ребятки, тут взялись?»  
Но всем было насрать.  
— Если вы зашли, значит вам тут рады, — сказала Праймтайму какая-то пьяная девушка с самым потрясающим бюстом, что он видел. А видел он достаточно, но эти сиськи он не забудет никогда. Возможно дело было в шикарном платье с правильным декольте или в нанесенном хайлайтере. Праймтайм собирался погуглить это уже после вечеринки.  
Ещё он ждал снобов и угашенных богатеньких детей. Но в итоге все, с кем успел познакомится Праймтайм, были плюс минус неплохи. В любом случае выпивка была бесплатной, еда была бесплатной и музыка тоже была не полный отстой.  
Праймтайм выпил ещё пару шотов с обладательницей сияющего бюста (Джемма - напомнил себе он) и решил что время проветрится. Он вывалился на балкон и чуть не столкнулся с Томом. Первый раз за этот вечер.  
— Ух, вот это ночка, да? — Праймтайм готов был прыгать от нетерпения. Ночь проходила отлично, весь вечерний скепсис улетучился вместе с трезвостью. — Мы уж думали что тебя и нет на вечеринке!  
Том пожал плечами.  
— Я же написал, что буду, — улыбнулся он и выпустил кольцо сладко пахнущего дыма.  
— Где траву раздобыл? — Праймтайм облокотился на балкон, погладил перила.  
— Стащил у Рэя. Поделиться?  
Праймтайм благосклонно кивнул. Конечно, поделиться. Трава Микки Пирсона была волшебной.   
Том глубоко затянулся, подошёл к Праймтайму вплотную, на маленьком балконе потребовалось всего-то два шага. Приблизил лицо и выдохнул дым ровной струйкой. От неожиданной близости, мозг Праймтайма не успел послать нужные сигналы, слишком уж был отвлечен на разглядывание. В пробивающимся на балкон свете комнаты, ресницы Тома казались невероятно длинными, скулы острыми, а глаза тёмными-тёмными.  
— Ты должен был вдохнуть, — обиженно произнёс Том. Облизал губы, от края до края, по верхней губе. Взгляд Праймтайма устремился вслед за движением. — Давай ещё раз.  
Том придвинулся, обхватил ладонью лицо Праймтайма и нажал пальцами на подбородок, заставляя открыть рот. Держал уверенно, но мягко. Снова затянулся и выдохнул уже прямо в рот Праймтайму. Их губы почти касались друг друга. Праймтайм закрыл глаза и вдохнул, поглубже затягивая дым. Голова кружилась. От выпитого, от громкой музыки и кажется немного от Тома.   
Том далеко не первый, с кем Праймтайм играл в паровозик, и конечно не первый парень, но первый с кем губы просто чесались от желания повторить. Блядская волшебная трава Микки Пирсона. Блядская вечеринка. Если бы на балкон зашла Джемма, Праймтайм бы умер от приступа ёбаной бисексуальной паники.  
Но момент кончился, Том отступил и победно улыбнулся.  
— Видишь, как отлично получается, когда работаешь сообща!  
— Е-е-ей командной работе! — хрипло произнёс Праймтайм.  
Том открыто засмеялся, сунул ополовиненный косяк в рот Праймтайму, задевая холодными пальцами губы и хлопнул по плечу.  
— Остальные где-то в доме? Пойду найду их. — не дожидаясь даже кивка от Праймтайма, произнёс Том и зашёл в дом.  
Через балконное стекло Праймтайм видел, как Том ущипнул Джемму за бок, а потом, не выслушав её, широко улыбнулся и бессовестно указал пальцем прямо на него.

5.

Сегодня была очередь Джима закрывать зал и парни уже разбрелись по домам, тренеры, ведущие вечерние занятия, тоже расходились, единственными, кто ещё оставался в зале, были Том и Тренер, что-то увлечённо обсуждавшие в офисе. Том картино махал руками, загибал пальцы, а Тренер нахмурившись смотрел на экран монитора, изредка отвечая Тому.   
Если бы здесь были парни, они бы точно попытались угадать, что они там планировали, Джим же повышенным интересом к чужим делам не страдал. Во что его регулярно тыкал Праймтайм, под эгидой «ты должен интересоваться чужими делами, только так ты проявишь небезразличие, эмпатию и вполне возможно наставнический дух!». Брехня, конечно, это всё, обычные придури Праймтайма, а не наставнический дух.  
Джим, размотав бинты с рук, присел на маты и снова посмотрел на Тома через дверь тренерского кабинета.  
Эрни считал его катастрофой, он так и говорил «придёт день и этот Смит тоже откусит жирный кусок от наших задниц», Праймтайм же наоборот как будто нашёл собрата для ебанутых идей и был в восторге, Бенни и Мэл только пожимали плечами и отвечали «с ним интересно, разве нет».  
Конечно, с Томом было интересно, он был из другой среды, вырос среди совершенно других людей, мог заболтать кого угодно, достать что угодно. Он казался цельным человеком, хотя по мнению Джима, что-то всё-таки отсутствовало.  
Помнилось, однажды к ним в очередной раз заехал Рэймонд, выпить чаю и, как настаивал Праймтайм, засосать Тренера в кладовке. Джим даже не помнил как зашёл разговор, но на карапузовское «А мы тут с вашим братом тусим», ответил только «Сочувствую» и сказал звонить, если что-нибудь случится.  
Вот это Смитовское «что-нибудь» и ощущение отсутствующей части, заставило Джима задуматься, а не это ли момент проявить себя наставником.  
Стоило Тому выйти из кабинета, Джим тут же окликнул его.  
— Йо, уходите уже?  
— Ещё полчаса и свалим, ага.  
— Может спарринг? — неожиданно предложил Джим. Том оглядел себя и посмотрел на Джима, да, одежда была не самая подходящая. — Давай, покажу парочку приёмов, чтоб тебя не затоптали старшаки в твоём Оксбридже.  
Том снисходительно улыбнулся, но разулся и зашёл на маты.  
— Сколько ты думаешь мне лет? Я давно уже не учусь на первых курсах.  
Джим пожал плечам. Первый, третий, какая разница?  
— Умение правильно бить никогда не помешает.  
— Окей. Продемонстрирую это умение как-нибудь на экзамене по английской литературе.  
— Английская литература значит.  
— И философия.  
Теперь была понятна подвешенность языка Тома.   
— Мне нравилась литература в школе, — поделился Джим: — и детективами тогда зачитывался.  
— А сейчас что?  
— Сейчас времени нет читать, — пожал плечами Джим: — Ладно, давай попробуем научить тебя бить, вставай в стойку.  
Том кивнул, почесал бровь, встал чуть боком, широко расставив ноги и подтянув к груди руки. Джим не удержал смешок, пошёл к Тому, ставя его в правильную стойку.  
— Ладно, теперь удар и замах, — Джим показал движение. Том повторил. — Неплохо. Давай ещё.   
У Тома выходило… не очень. Но с этим можно было работать. Джим решил показать Тому захват и на этом закончить.  
— Знаешь, Джим, кажется смешанные единоборства это не моё, — задумчиво протянул Том, находясь у Джима в захвате. — Я больше по джиу-джитсу, — закончил он, и ловко подставив подножку, легко завалил Джима на маты. А затем, недолго думая, уселся сверху, уперевшись локтями в грудь Джима и опустив на сложенные в замок ладони подбородок. — Ну как я справился?  
Джим всегда был готов признавать свои ошибки. Вот сейчас он планировал отойти от удивления, осознать что последние пятнадцать минут Том успешно его наебывал, и признать ошибку «недооценка противника».  
— Неплохо, — заторможено признал Джим, поелозил спиной по матам. Том остался сидеть (лежать?) на нём и с интересом рассматривать его лицо.  
— Ты знал, что Агата Кристи страдала дисграфией и все свои книги надиктовывала? — спросил Том, не предпринимая попыток встать.  
— Нет, читал только то, что она…Инсценировала собственное похищение? — поддержал разговор Джим, несмотря на странное положение.  
— Угу — подтвердил Том, расцепил руки, провел кончиками пальцев по бровям Джима, спустился на переносицу, проследил тонкую линию шрама. — Откуда шрам?  
— Кот… — голос подвёл и получилось как-то сипло. Джим попробовал ещё раз: — кот, оставил. Мы как-то подобрали рыжика недалеко от зала. Пока искали его хозяев, он тут устроил разбой, драку и порчу чужого имущества.  
Том засмеялся. Его смех вибрацией отдался где-то у Джима в животе. Начало дёргаться веко. Том всё продолжал, едва касаясь, гладить Джима по лицу, теперь он будто пытался разгладить морщины на лбу.  
— Вы долго собираетесь валяться или мы уже можем идти? — услышал голос Тренера Джим.   
Как услышал так и подскочил, впечанываясь лбом в нос Тома с глухим «боньк». Том же со стоном завалился назад, держась за лицо и наконец освобождая Джима от своего веса.  
— О боже, прости. Том, ты в норме?   
Том аккуратно сел на маты и отнял руки от лица, провел ладонью под носом и не обнаружив кровь, довольно усмехнулся.  
— Порядок.  
— Великолепно. Джим, на тебе зал. — хмыкнул Тренер и помог Тому подняться. — Пошли, чудовище.  
— Чудовище потому что от слова «чудо»?  
— О, ещё какое!   
Джим смотрел в спину уходящему Тому и думал, что наверное с наставничеством торопиться не стоит.

+1.

Эрни, как самый ответственный, ну и потому что он с накуру завёл тот разговор, шёл встретиться с Томом, который должен был через пару часов отчалить то ли обратно в свои Оксбриджи, то ли к родителям в Суррей.   
Том сидел на лавочке почти такой же, как в их первую встречу, только вместо потёртой парки на нем было классическое пальто песочного цвета. Ну просто Рэймонд Смит версия 2.0. Весь такой строгий и надменный. И какой-то уставший.  
— Йо, как дела? — Эрни приземлился рядом, не вынимая рук из карманов и широко расставил ноги. Поза победителя.  
— На троечку.  
— Это как-то связано с твоим прикидом?  
Том осмотрел себя так, будто забыл во что одет. Дёрнул бровями.  
— Нет, это связано с тем, что мне надо ехать на сраном поезде.  
— Пф. Явно же поедешь первым классом.  
— Разница первого и второго класса только в ширине сидений, в остальном тот же поезд и тот же запах. — недовольно проворчал Том. Он плотнее запахнул пальто, перекинул ногу и посмотрел на Эрни. — Но ты же меня не о поездах позвал поговорить.  
— Да, нет, в общем... Мы тут с парнями разгоняли одну тему... и как-то всплыло. Ты это всерьёз ко всем подкатываешь или это что-то вроде дружелюбной опции?  
— Что, прости?  
— В общем, мы обсудили... и получилось что ты с каждым из нас... ну...  
— Боже, это звучит, будто я девчуля, которая со всеми вами пососалась и в итоге ни одному не дала, — чуть расслабился Том, тут же превращаясь в знакомую версию себя.  
— А ты пососался?  
— Вы же вроде всё обсудили.  
Эрни пожал плечами. Так-то они обсудили это всё в общих чертах, без подробностей. Да и какие подробности могли быть? Смотрел томно, гладил по груди и дышал арбузными шотами прямо на губы? Глупость какая. Хотя беднягу Джима, состоящего в долгих гетеросексуальных отношениях, от неожиданности такого наскока со стороны Тома аж перекосило. Не в буквальном смысле, и не из гомофобных каких-то соображений, просто все знали Кейт и подкатиться к Джиму мог только футбольный мяч.   
— Ладно, оставлю вашу незыблемую гетеросексуальность в покое. — сказал Том, устав смотреть за метаниями на лице Эрни.  
— С чего это ты решил, что мы все незыблемо гетеросексуальны? — взбрыкнул Эрни.   
Том сжал переносицу, будто боролся с головной болью. Снова раздражённо выдохнул.  
— Тогда я вообще не понимаю к чему этот разговор? Смущает моя манера общения? Окей, никаких шутливых подкатов.  
— Да, не в этом дело! — почти прорычал Эрни.  
— Да ёб твою мать, так в чём?! Роди уже, блядь, мысль!   
Эрни набычился. Сунул руки в карманы бомбера и начал дёргать ногой. А собственно в чём было, действительно?   
— Хочешь быть особенной ромашкой? — невпопад спросил Том.  
— Чего?  
— Поцеловать тебя? — без каких-либо эмоций произнёс Том.  
Эрни подзавис. Затем хмыкнул и развёл руки, сам не зная что пытался этим сказать.  
Том ткнул кончиком языка в уголок губ, осмотрел сквер и начал вставать. Эрни хотел было встать тоже - попрощаться, но Том резко развернулся, поставил колено между разведённых ног Эрни, одной рукой упёрся в спинку лавочки, вторую положил Эрни на шею, под подбородок.   
Попытка что-нибудь сказать не удалась, Том наклонился, поцеловал напористо, влажно, прошёлся языком по губам, языку, не ожидая отклика. Прижался теснее, практически садясь Эрни на колени, надавливая ладонью под челюстью. От Тома пахло чем-то сладким, губы на вкус тоже были сладкие.  
Эрни наконец отмер, вытащил руки из карманов, но всё что смог сделать, это ухватиться за пальто Тома. Стоило только начать отвечать, как всё прекратилось. Том легко прикоснулся последний раз к губам Эрни, погладил скулу, стёр большим пальцем влажный след с губ и встал с его колен.   
— Поздравляю, теперь ты особенный мальчик. — по-птичьи наклонил голову Том, ухмыляясь.  
Эрни молчал. Губам не хватало только что согревавшего их тепла.  
— Ладно, мне пора. Парням привет. — кивнул Том, не вынимая рук из карманов. Не делая попытку пожать руки.  
— Ты надолго?  
— До июля вряд ли появлюсь в Лондоне. Экзамены и все дела.  
— Но потом мы же увидимся?  
Том дёрнул уголком губ в намёке на улыбку. Тем самым, который облизнул до поцелуя.  
— Да, мы увидимся. Надо же внести в вашу жизнь разнообразие. Не скучайте. — подмигнул Том и направился к выходу из сквера.  
Как только Том скрылся из поля зрения, Эрни откинул голову на спинку и не моргая уставился в небо. Ответов там не было. Он засунул замерзшие руки в карманы и замер.  
Ну какое-же блядство. Чёртов Смит увёл у него двадцатку, билет на метро и зажигалку.  
“мог бы хотя бы зажигалку оставить” — написал он Тому.  
Ответ пришёл быстро.  
“моя закончилась :С”  
“будешь должен!”  
“скину тебе голую фотку ;)”  
Брови Эрни чуть не улетели в космос. Чёртов Смит. 


	3. Пособие по приятному времяпрепровождению от Томаса Смита [посторонних не приглашать]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Поцелуи Эрни и Тома. Четыре раза года их не застукали и один раз когда застукали ещё как!

1\. 

Эрни стоял склонившись над столом в тренерском кабинете. У девушки Джима — Кейт — случилась какая-то неприятная история в детском саду сына, то ли затопило, то ли что-то сгорело, то ли очень старую сотрудницу хватил удар, в общем, сидели теперь дети по домам на неопределенный срок. И если у многих родителей были бабушки и дедушки, чтобы сидеть с детьми или деньги на нянек эконом вариантов, то у Кейт с Джимом с этим было так себе. Так что парни, будучи хорошими друзьями, были готовы подхватить заботу о мелком и если что разгрузить Джиму хотя бы часть занятий в зале.  
Именно поэтому Эрни стоял над столом в тренерском кабинете, пытаясь прикинуть как бы перекроить расписание.  
Он упёрся локтями в столешницу, недовольно смотря на таблицу расписания, надеясь, что злой взгляд заставит строчки запрыгать и самостоятельно встать в нужном порядке.  
От гляделок с расписанием отвлёк смачный шлепок по заднице, заставивший зашипеть.  
— Какого…  
— Извиняюсь, не рассчитал.  
Эрни обернулся, потирая отбитое место. Позади него с самым виноватым (ага, как же) выражением лица стоял Том.  
— Хочешь, поцелую где болит? — уже совсем не виновато улыбаясь предложил он.  
— Очень смешно, — фыркнул Эрни и отошёл от стола. Том тоже прошёл вглубь кабинета, как будто случайно становясь недоступным для обзора через открытую дверь.  
— А кто смеётся? — ухмыльнулся Том, оперся спиной о стену, чуть сползая вниз и вытягивая ноги.  
— Ты. Ты смеёшься вот прямо сейчас!  
Том и правда смеялся, почти беззвучно, закусив губу и прищурив глаза.  
— Ладно. Что за муки с расписанием?  
— Сын Кейт до конца недели без садика. Хотим разгрузить Джима, чтобы пока она работе, он мог быть дома с Диланом.  
— Хм. Я мог бы посидеть с ребёнком, если совсем напряг с няньками.  
— С четырёхлеткой? — со скепсисом протянул Эрни, подходя почти вплотную, так что вытянутые ноги Тома оказались между его.  
— Ну с тобой же как-то справляюсь. — ответил Том, отказываясь дать умереть шуткам про «карапузов», и потянул Эрни за футболку на себя. — Без поцелуев, правда, будет сложно.  
Глаза Тома были ясные и голубые, как небо за окном, он закрывал их, когда Эрни целовал его. Но Эрни нравилось и так, смотреть на длинные светлые ресницы Тома. Их так и хотелось потрогать подушечками пальцев. Как и его скулы, усыпанные веснушками теперь ещё больше, благодаря летнему солнцу. Было интересно посмотреть, покроются ли к концу лета эти скулы хоть каким-то загаром? Больший интерес у Эрни вызывал только вопрос: было ли то, что происходило между ними с того памятного момента в клубе, всего лишь весенне-летним приключением или чем-то большим?  
Будто почувствовав смену настроения Эрни, Том притянул его сильнее, углубил поцелуй. И без того жаркий, он будто сплавлял их между собой. Том мял в руках спортивную майку Эрни, пока сам Эрни гладил его по щекам, и дальше по шее, чувствуя начинающий частить пульс под пальцами.  
— Роб готов взять несколько дневных смен Джима, если что. Хотя и справедливо предложил просто привести малого сюда, — Тренер зашёл в кабинет не отрывая взгляда от бумаг в руках. Том ловко вынырнул из-под рук резко вздрогнувшего Эрни. — Так что… О. Здравствуй, Том! — поднял наконец взгляд Тренер.  
— Мистер Волк. — кивнул тот в ответ.  
— Ты ко мне или…? — спросил Тренер подозрительно смотря на Эрни. Губы чесались. Эрни пытаясь не палиться и рассматривал постеры на стенах кабинета.  
— И так, и так, — уклончиво ответил Том, — Рэй просил передать, что сегодня планирует завалиться в квартиру и проспать до завтрашнего утра. Просто чтоб ты знал.  
Тренер скромно улыбнулся и покачал головой.  
— Ясно, спасибо. А теперь дуйте отсюда. И скажите Джиму про Роба, да?  
— Будет исполнено. — смешливо отдал честь Том, и дёрнул Эрни из кабинета.  
Уходя Эрни заметил как Тренер прижимал к уху телефон всё с той же улыбкой. Видно Смит-старший знатно упахался на этих своих конопляных плантациях. 

2\. 

На праздник по поводу Дня Рождения сестрёнки Мэла Эрни с Томом поехали вместе. На автобусе. Эрни ожидал, что Том, как человек долго и успешно избегавший общественного транспорта, будет вести себя как маг, попавший в магловский мир. Но нет, отсылки не произошло. Том уверенно нашёл нужную им остановку и автобус, достал проездной, с каменным лицом уселся на сиденье и молча воткнул один наушник в ухо себе, а второй Эрни.  
Так всю дорогу и ехали. Не сказав ни слова, слушая тихий инди-рок. Том будто подавленный отсутствием солнца, был непривычно тихим. Он смотрел в окно автобуса изредка прослеживая пальцем ползущие по стеклу капли дождя. Эрни в душу не лез. Сполз пониже на сиденьи и прикрыл глаза. Музыка убаюкивала своим тягучим ритмом.  
Он и правда уснул, потому что через какое-то время почувствовал похлопывание по плечу и голос Тома, сообщивший что они «приехали».  
Мэл жил в Колиндейле вместе с матерью, младшей сестрой Микой и старшим братом Дэйлом, который с закономерной периодичностью то съезжал от них, то снова приезжал обратно.  
С парнями они договорились встретиться уже на месте, поэтому они с Томом резво шли по широкому тротуару, стараясь успеть до очередного противно моросящего дождя. Наконец-то среди кучи одинаковых домиков показался нужный им.  
Компактный двухэтажный дуплекс с маленьким зелёным двориком сзади. Карапузы часто зависали там, открывали настежь двери застеклённой террасы, доставали пиво, чипсы и начинался мозговой штурм.  
Эрни резво вскочил на крыльцо и нажал на звонок. Дверь им открыл Праймтайм.  
— О, да неужели вы доехали! Мы уже подарили подарок от нас, так что сорян. — тараторил он, пропуская их в дом.  
— Не страшно, у меня ещё один с собой, — усмехнулся Том. Эрни только сейчас обратил внимание на бордовый бумажный пакет у него в руках. — Где именинница?  
— Я здесь! — радостно показалась из-за угла Микаэлла в окружении трёх школьных подруг и соседского друга Самира, рискующего пожизненно остаться во фрэндзоне.  
— Хэй, милашка, с Днём Рождения! — растянул губы в широкой улыбке Том, глаз которая, к слову, почти не касалась. — Это тебе! Расти умной и красивой девочкой, и слушайся маму. Мэла не слушайся!  
Мика звонко рассмеялась и радостно повисла на шее у Тома.  
— Мика! Дай мальчикам раздеться! — показалась в проёме мать Мэла.  
— Ну мам! Меня поздравляют!  
Мика выпустила Тома из объятий, неловко обняла и Эрни, затем благодушно позволила разуться, пока она открывает подарок.  
— Вау, Том! Это лучший подарок на свете. Теперь ты мой любимый Карапуз! — практически на ультразвуке пропищала Мика, тряся в руках какую-то дико мистическую книгу и винтажный набор карт Таро.  
— Но я не карапуз, — пробубнил Том, не особо стараясь добиться, чтобы его услышали.  
— Мам, пойдём, я тебе погадаю! — не представая пищать, Мика тащила друзей и маму назад в гостиную.  
— Серьёзно? Ты подарил ей Таро? Чувааак. — простонал Мэл.  
— Что? Девочки в этом возрасте любят быть мистическими и загадочными.  
— Она опять нагадает бабушке Самира встречу с любимым и та решит что это о её покойном муже и соберётся помирать. — сокрушался Мэл.  
— А где Дэйл? — решил прервать этот нудный поток Эрни, заметив отсутствие среди гостей старшего брата Мэла и Мики.  
— А, он где-то в Лестере, придумал новую невероятную идею для бизнеса и вовсю краудфандит. Краудфандингит? Короче, Мика пиздец на него обижена, он там конечно налил ей в уши, мол, принцесса, приеду и привезу тебе горы золотые, все дела. Приедет, чую, опять с голой жопой.  
День Рождения проходил как классический День Рождения девочки в самом начале подросткового возраста, несмотря на наличие шести огромных лбов на этом нежном празднике жизни.  
Объедание мега-сытной домашней стряпней перемежалось со спорного рода активностями, такими как настольные игры, и если в шарадах ещё была возможность объясняя слово утрясти наетое, то при игре в уно, еда давила кажется даже на мозг.  
Том первым скинул все карты (из-за чего был тут же обвинён в мухлеже) и ушёл «подышать».  
Эрни, похоронивший надежду хоть как-то избавится от своих карт, применил технику разрывающегося мочевого пузыря, впихнул свою колоду зазевавшемуся Бенни и выскользнул из гостиной.  
Том нашёлся на заднем дворе, за застеклённой террасой. Он стоял на широкой отмостке, прислонившись к глухой стене террасы и курил.  
— Не слишком весело на празднике для тринадцатилетки? — начал разговор Эрни, примостившись рядом.  
— Пожалуй, — согласился Том, затянувшись.  
Курил он красиво. Видимо это было заложено в Смитах на генном уровне — превращать курение в искусство. Он выпустил плотное облако дыма и облизнув губы протянул Эрни сигарету. Никакого паровозика? Ладно.  
Эрни покачал головой, отказываясь. Том пожал плечами и снова затянулся, лениво рассматривая двор, затянутое серыми облаками небо и мокрый от летнего дождя газон.  
— Эй, — позвал Эрни.  
— Эй, — Том перевёл задумчивый взгляд на Эрни и робко улыбнулся в ответ.  
Том весь день отстранённый, непривычный, улыбнулся всего пару раз. Эрни подошёл ближе, погладил его по бокам, поверх лёгкой ветровки.  
— Поцелуй меня, — тихо попросил Том, так, что Эрни едва расслышал. Он редко просил, чаще брал и делал. Захотел - поцеловал.  
Эрни сделал ещё шаг и прижался к губам Тома в лёгком поцелуе, почти невинном. Почувствовал улыбку.  
— Ещё, — в самые губы выдохнул Том.  
Эрни, конечно же, не мог отказать. Притянул к Тома к себе ближе, сильнее. Поцелуй горчил табаком и обжигал губы. Прохладный уличный воздух резко контрастировал с тёплыми губами Тома. Вновь красными от поцелуев, улыбающимися. Но теперь улыбались и глаза.  
— Повеселел? — подмигнул Эрни.  
— День определённо стал лучше, — подтвердил Том, погладил Эрни по затылку и вновь поднёс к губам сигарету.  
— Курите тут что ли? — спросил возмущенный детский голосок.  
Эрни выпустил Тома из объятий и повернулся к нарушителю их «спокойствия».  
Перед ними, уперев руки в бока, грозно смотря поверх круглых очков стоял Самир.  
— Не вижу нигде табличке что нельзя, — фыркнул Том. Но сигарету затушил. О стоящий на цоколе пустой глиняный горшок (судя по помаркам на его боках, здесь для этого и находившийся).  
— А ты в курсе, что курение вредит не только тебе, но и планете? Покупая сигареты ты поощряешь вырубку лесов под табачные плантации! А ещё фильтры для сигарет...  
— Я понял, остынь, Гарри Поттер. Никаких сигарет.  
Самир нахмурился ещё сильнее, хотя казалось, куда уж больше.  
— Гарри Поттер, серьёзно? Больше никого с круглыми очками не вспомнил?  
— Эээ… бурундук Саймон? Мистер Пибоди? Эдна Мод? — скучающе перечислил Том.  
— Потрясающе. Мика вас потеряла. Сейчас будут резать торт, так что если вы закончили губить планету… — Самир не стал договаривать, только фыркнул, окинул их презрительным взглядом и высоко задрав нос ушёл.  
— Мэл говорит Самир вроде как втюрился в Микаэллу, — поделился Эрни, почесав затылок (там где раньше приятно лежала рука Тома). — А твой подарок, объективно вызвал у неё наибольшую радость, так что думаю он просто ревнует.  
Том рассмеялся. Это на семьдесят три процента тянуло на злобный смех.  
— Чудесно. Что там сказал маленький зануда? Уже режут торт? Пойдём быстрее, я хочу самый большой и вкусный кусок, — Том клацнул зубами, чмокнул быстро Эрни в губы и потянул ко входу в дом. 

3\. 

Том не напрашивался поехать с Эрни в родительскую квартиру. Просто написал «есть планы на день?», слово за слово и вот Эрни уже сам предложил съездить потупить и посмотреть как Эрни будет разбирать вещи.  
Они встретились на железнодорожной станции Южного Кройдона. Тома найти было как всегда несложно. Или это было несложно для Эрни. Том как магнит - всегда притягивал взгляд, или как коллаж - выделялся на фоне всего, его словно вырезали из одной красочной фотографии и вклеили в другу, совершенно обычную. Он стоял опёршись на красный почтовый ящик и что-то быстро печатал на телефоне, попутно надувая большие розовые пузыри жвачки. Летнее солнце окончательно высветлило его и без того светлые волосы и даже немного покрыло кожу загаром.  
— Давно ждёшь?  
Том оторвал взгляд от телефона и привычно улыбнулся.  
— Пару минут. Не волнуйся, меня буквально только что выпиздили из прекрасной прохладной машины.  
На улице и правда было достаточно жарко, чтобы машина с кондиционером представлялась раем на земле. Эрни такой рай сегодня не достался и в Кройдон он тащился на поезде.  
— Ладно, пошли. Тут идти от силы минут восемь.  
— Через восемь минут я растаю как мороженка. — прохныкал Том, набрал побольше воздуха и шумно сдул чёлку со лба.  
По подсчётам Эрни родители были на работе, у мамы ещё не закончилась дневная смена в больнице, а отец уже должен уехать на вечернюю на радио. Что ж, их поездка начинала отдавать старшей школой, когда Эрни приводил подружку домой, пока родителей не было дома.  
Том, правда, походил на любую подружку с большой натяжкой. Коллаж в жизни Эрни.  
Дома действительно никого не оказалось. Эрни пропустил Тома вперёд, позволяя оглядеть залитые тёплым светом гостиную и кухню.  
— Мило.  
— Угу.  
— Нет, серьёзно. Мило и очень... по-домашнему? — с лёгкой улыбкой произнёс Том.  
— Ладно, так и быть. В мою старую комнату тоже можешь зайти.  
Вообще Эрни с удовольствием провёл этот день с Томом за пределами Кройдона, но родители решили переоборудовать старую комнату старшей сестры Эрни — Шерил — под что-то вроде студии. Отец поймал волну и снова начал писать музыку. Это привело Эрни в такой восторг, что он пообещал в первые же выходные приехать освободить место у себя в комнате, чтобы закинуть в неё вещи сеструхи.  
Комната Эрни была такой же как и всегда. Готовая принять его обратно, если он решит остаться на выходные у родителей. Или на месяц, как иногда предлагала мама, вечно скучающая по своим уже таким взрослым детям.  
Том с интересом рассматривал награды, проходился пальцами по корешкам книг, вытащил «Маленького принца», одобрительно хмыкнул и поставил обратно. Чёрт, Эрни обожал эту книгу в детстве. Шутка о том, что вот и его маленький принц нашёлся застряла где-то в горле.  
— Это что ещё такое?  
— О, поздравляю, ты нашёл Всракулу. — усмехнулся Эрни, смотря на выуженную откуда-то Томом плюшевую игрушку.  
— Прости?  
— Всратую акулу. — пояснил Эрни. Выражение лица Тома говорило, что он ждал продолжения. — Когда завирусился мем с икеевскими акулами, я собирался купить себе одну, но Праймтайм притащил... это. Её шила его бабка. Или даже прабабка.  
Том всхрюкнул и принялся внимательно рассматривать плюшевую катастрофу. Серая, будто сшитая из старой флисовой куртки, с разными плавниками, один из которых заметно косил и заминался, словно шов зажевало, и разными глазами-пуговицами и зигзагообразной красной пастью, заметно пытавшейся имитировать зубастый оскал, но нет.  
— Ты её заберёшь?  
— Чувак, она всратая. Нахрена она мне?  
— Она охуенная! Я хочу её! — не отрывая завороженного взгляда от акулы сказал Том.  
— Забирай, — фыркнул Эрни: — она твоя безвозмездно.  
— Супер. Надеюсь на ней лежит какое-нибудь цыганское проклятие!  
Если бы это сказал кто-то, кто не Том, Эрни подумал бы что он оговорился.  
— Хочешь воды?  
— Да можно было бы.  
— Я быстро. Можешь… трогать тут всё что захочешь. — посмеялся Эрни.  
— О, я определённо потрогаю, всё что хочу, — закусил губу Том.  
Вот и посмеялся, ага. Эрни представил как трахает Тома прямо здесь, в своей комнате, на кровати или столе. Во рту пересохло. Вода. Точно.  
На кухне Эрни взял любимую кружку с гербом Гриффиндора, для Тома же выбрал синюю керамическую с голубым ободком, Шерил притащила её от подруги, одно время увлекавшейся керамикой. Эрни налил воды из фильтра, подумал и решил добавить льда.  
На столешнице рядом с холодильником лежали две пачки мармеладных мишек, которые в этой семье до слёз и драк обожали только Эрни и Шерил. Их могла оставить только мама.  
Он собирался позвонить ей сегодня же и сказать, как сильно он её любит.  
Когда Эрни вернулся в комнату, Том валялся поперёк кровати и листал старый музыкальный журнал, устроив голову на плюшевой акуле.  
Его глаза лениво бегали по строчкам, длинные пальцы скользили по гладкой бумаге.  
В сердце у Эрни что-то дёрнулось. Он прочистил горло и прошёл к кровати.  
— Ваша вода, сэр. — шутливо отвесил поклон Эрни, присаживаясь на кровать.  
— И мармеладки?  
— Пф, угощайся.  
Том разорвал упаковку, выудил мармеладного мишку. Он поднял его повыше к свету, с интересом посмотрел на него прикрыв один глаз и метко закинул в рот.  
— Ты знал, что некоторые порнозвёзды перед тем как снимать анал едят только мармеладных мишек? — произнёс Том и Эрни подавился водой.  
Тома такая реакция только порадовала. В общем-то, как всегда.  
— Теперь знаю. Очень ценная информация, спасибо.  
— Всегда, пожалуйста.  
Эрни покачал головой и вытянул мармеладного мишку из пачки. Ему достался красный. Как любимые леденцы Тома.  
— Ещё один? — Том протянул руку с мишкой, повертел в воздухе, ожидая.  
Окей, Эрни мог подыграть. Съел мармелад из рук Тома, прихватив губами подушечки пальцев.  
— Вкусно? — Том как кот, неотрывно смотрел на губы Эрни.  
— Очень.  
Смысла оттягивать то, что Эрни хотел сделать ещё на железнодорожной станции не было. Он склонился над Томом, без слов всё понявшим и перевернувшимся на спину, устроил ладони по обе стороны от его головы.  
— Не робей, — ухмыльнулся Том и Эрни сцеловал эту ухмылку прямо со сладких губ.  
Наклонился ниже, почти улёгся грудью на Тома, завёл руку назад, просунул между спиной и матрасом. Провёл ладонью вниз, до талии и дальше за пояс брюк, легко сжал ягодицу и получил в ответ шумный выдох.  
Вот так, Эрни совершенно не робел.  
Том хаотично гладил Эрни по бокам, скрёб ногтями и кажется пытался съесть, как мармеладного мишку до этого.  
Эрни хотелось того же. Раздеть Тома, огладить каждый сантиметр кожи руками, затем повторить весь путь языком, вылизать, съесть его полностью.  
Кислорода катастрофически не хватало.  
— Ты слышал? — спросил Том, стоило им только взять передышку.  
— М?  
— Дверь хлопнула.  
Это Эрни пропустил. Эрни вокруг вообще мало что замечал рядом с Томом.  
— Йооо, братец! Ты дома? — раздался громкий голос Шерил откуда-то со стороны гостиной, — Эй!  
— Чёрт, — резко поднялся с кровати Эрни одёргивая футболку, успокаиваясь, приводя мысли и член в порядок. Чёрт-чёрт-чёрт. Вот теперь это точно напоминало старшую школу.  
— О, вот ты где! — ворвалась в комнату Шерил, звеня браслетами.  
— Хей, Шерил… ты расплела косички? — спросил Эрни.  
«Какие нахрен косички, Эрни, что несёшь?» — звучало в голове.  
— Ага.  
— Ты выглядишь как...  
— О нет-нет-нет, не собираюсь слушать советы по стилю от человека, который ходит в клетчатых спортивках! — Не дала ему закончить Шерил. Она была настоящей большой чёрной женщиной: сильной, стильной и умеющей подать свои объёмы. Стакими девчулями ты не нарываешься, если не хочешь схлопотать по морде. — Вернёмся к более интересным вопросам. Это что за славная зефирка? — спросила Шерил указав на Тома.  
Который в отличие от подскочившего Эрни, остался лежать на кровати болтая ногами.  
Шерил опустила красные солнечные очки пониже на нос, изогнула бровь и с нескрываемым интересом продолжила разглядывать Тома. Тот подгрёб поближе акулу, состроив самую невинную мордашку и растянул губы в широкой улыбке. Самой очаровательной на которую способен, той что могла осветить всю улицу, открыть все двери и растопить ледники, и возможно даже чёрное сердце Шерил.  
— Это Том.  
— Новый карапуз?  
— О нет, я уже вырос из ясельной группы.  
Шерил одобрительно засмеялась, вернула очки выше на нос и кивнула Эрни.  
— Уже предложил родителям выкинуть мои вещи?  
— Первым делом.  
— Паразит.  
— Ты бы предложила тоже самое, — возмутился Эрни.  
— Нет, бро, я бы твои вещи самолично выбросила. — уела его Шерил. Снова. Ничего не меняется.  
— Люблю тебя, сис, — фыркнул Эрни.  
— Взаимно. Ну что, пошли перетаскивать мои вещи на твоей широкой спине, раз ты меня любишь. Давай-давай, братец не заставляй девушку ждать! — хлопнула в ладоши Шерил и качнула плечами в плавном танцевальном движении — А ты зефирка, отдыхай, ты в гостях! — подмигнула она Тому и вышла из комнаты.  
— Добрая у меня сестра, да? — повернулся Эрни к всё ещё обнимавшему плюшевую акулу Тому.  
— Тебе напомнить, кто мой брат? — усмехнулся Том и закинул в рот горсть мармеладных мишек.  
— Действительно. Всё, я ушёл горбатиться.  
— Сильно уж не горбаться. У меня на твою спину ещё большие планы! — облизнулся Том, разом выбивая все мысли из головы Эрни.  
— А. Ага, — пробубнил Эрни и вышел из комнаты.  
Чёртов Смит-младший и его чёртов язык, которым он умеет делать невообразимые вещи. Эрни выдохнул, собрался и решил перетаскать вещи Шерил за рекордно короткие сроки. 

4\. 

На выставку их притащил Том. Как обычно. «Расширение кругозора и избавление от эстетических стереотипов у Карапузов» - так их музейные походы называл Том, и периодически шутил, что писал одноимённую исследовательскую статью. Ну, Эрни надеялся, что шутил.  
Сегодня Том повёл их в Тэйт Модерн на выставку японской художницы. Он настоял, что идти надо именно в будний день, когда меньше народа и лучше утром.  
Правда, утром конечно же ни один из карапузов вытащить себя из постели не смог. Кроме Эрни, которого практически пинками разбудил Том. Эрни, оставаясь у него ночевать, признаться честно, надеялся на более приятное пробуждение. Но Том, такой мягкий и податливый ночью, утром фонил нервной энергией и вечно куда-то торопился. В итоге в Тэйт они приехали значительно раньше остальных и пришлось засесть в музейном кафе в ожидании остальных. Цены в заведении оказались грабежом среди белого дня. О чём Эрни и сообщил Тому.  
— Это музейное кафе, конечно цены грабёжные. Иди выбери нам столик, я пока сделаю заказ.  
— И даже не спросишь что я буду?  
— Я знаю что ты будешь. Латте и брауни, — Том повернулся всем корпусом к Эрни и поднял брови, говоря мол «давай, разубеди меня». Эрни закатил глаза, да, он всегда брал брауни с кофе. Это классика.  
— Ладно, — рыкнул Эрни, на победную улыбку Тома и двинулся в глубь кафе.  
Он выбрал столик у панорамного окна, с видом на собор Святого Павла. Через несколько минут напротив него приземлился Том с подносом.  
Себе он взял малиновый чизкейк и холодный чай. Хипстер.  
Пока они уплетали десерты, остальные Карапузы добрались до музея и были готовы духовно обогащаться.  
Выставка буквально выпрыгнула на них ещё в холле перед экспозицией. Огромные красные шары в белый горошек находились на полу, стенах, висели над эскалаторами. Карапузы вертели головами и тут же тянулись сделать фотки, Том привычно рассказывал о художнице, её видении искусства и вселенной. О том, как маленькая девочка страдала от галлюцинации и навязчивых мыслей. Как в какой-то момент увидела, что цветы на маминой скатерти начали множится и расползаться на всё в комнате. Это и стало основным лейтмотивом её инсталляций.  
Карапузы двигались дальше по выставке, рассматривали огромные холсты с яркими принтами, необычные объекты, покрытые разноцветными кругами и дальше целые комнаты усеянные горошком, будто внутри разорвалась бомба из конфетти.  
Странные формы, ярко-жёлтые тыквы, выставка кричала цветами так, что у Эрни начало рябить в глазах. Он продолжал слушать рассказ Тома, что сейчас художница добровольно живёт в психиатрической лечебнице, не переставая создавать все эти невероятные вещи.  
У белой коробки, куда воодушевленный Том настойчиво их тянул, уже выстроилась очередь.  
— А нам точно надо туда? — спросил Мэл, выглядывая из-за спин других людей.  
— Эта инсталляция называется «Бесконечная комната. Души в миллионах световых лет от нас», — будто прочитав с буклета произнёс Том: — по-моему, самое впечатляющее на выставке! В комнате только зеркала и огни.  
Когда подошла их очередь, сотрудник на входе предупредил, что заходить можно максимум по двое.  
Том и Эрни зашли первыми. Как только за ними закрылась дверь на Эрни обрушилась бесконечность. Только зеркала и огни, как и говорил Том. Вечное отражение светящихся маленьких лампочек. Эрни достал телефон и сделал фотографию. Их с Томом в комнате полной светлячков.  
— Невероятно!  
— Я говорил, — улыбнулся Том.  
Это отдавало ёбаным Диснеем, сказочной сценой из мультика, но Эрни не собирался упускать такой момент. Он притянул Тома за шею, поцеловал осторожно сначала в уголок губ, затем, почувствовав руки на своей талии, переместился к губам. Обнял ладонями Тома за голову, большими пальцами погладил скулы. Сквозь прикрытые веки пробивались разноцветные всполохи, мягкие губы Тома податливо раскрывались, скользили в ответной ласке по губам Эрни.  
Души в миллионах световых лет от нас. Хорошее название. Красивое. Именно так Эрни себя и ощущал в этой комнате: душой в миллионах световых лет от реальности.  
Он отстранился от Тома, продолжая гладить его большими пальцами по щекам, не в силах оторвать взгляд от бликов в его глазах. Вспомнилась ночь в клубе, та где Эрни впервые нырнул вслед за неоновыми медузами и, кажется только теперь понял, что утонул.  
— Ещё одно фото? — предложил Том. На этот раз вытащил свой телефон, настроил масштаб и фокус, притянул Эрни для поцелуя и щёлкнул кнопкой камеры.  
Они отступили друг от друга ровно в тот момент, когда дверь в комнату открылась и сотрудник музея сказал, что время вышло. Мэл и Праймтайм в предвкушении зашли в комнату, а Бенни тут же налетел на Эрни и Том с расспросами.  
— Ну чё там? Покажите фотки! — тараторил он. Эрни открыл единственную сделанную фотку. — Вау! Всего одна фотка? Бро-о-о.  
— Я наслаждался моментом, — просто пожал плечами Эрни, неотрывно смотря на Тома.  
— Я тоже, — подтвердил Том. 

+1. 

— А Рэймонд в курсе, что мы забираем у него книги? — спросил Эрни, с интересом рассматривая растущую гору из книг, которые Том вот уже минут двадцать придирчиво рассматривал и перекладывал из стеллажа на пол.  
— Да, — даже глазом не моргнув соврал Том.  
Технически Рэй не был в курсе данного грабежа, и возможно бы никогда и не узнал. Но даже если бы узнал, то просто написал Тому стандартное «Ты снова спиздил мои книги?», получил в ответ от стандартное «Да», и собственно на этом всё.  
— А зачем они тебе? — снова попытался начать разговор Эрни.  
— Я собираюсь обменять их на наркоту. — ответил Том и радостно фыркнул, на отразившееся замешательство на лице Эрни. — Шучу. Читать, анализировать, писать статью.  
— Угу, — кивнул Эрни, отвернулся и с нахмуренным лицом принялся рассматривать картины. Внимательно пригляделся к графике над камином, хотел было поправить скульптуру, но быстро передумал. Затем двинулся к следующей раме, наклонился рассмотреть принт с Колизеем.  
Том отложив книги с интересом наблюдал за этой «экскурсией».  
— Нравятся? — спросил он.  
— Что?  
— Гравюры нравятся? — повторил Том и с широкой улыбкой продолжил: — Если что, можем стащить.  
Эрни радость не разделил, но и ничего не сказал.  
Том был на сто процентов уверен, что его психотерапевт сказал бы, что Том проверял на Эрни те же механизмы что и на Рэе. «А если я сделаю вот так, ты меня не перестанешь любить? А вот так? А если скажу вот это?». Том бы с ним поспорил. Эрни и трети не видел из того, что он мог вытворить в плохие дни. Не говоря уже о том, что их отношения ещё далеки от периода «проверки». Да и они не особо обсуждали, что собственно у них за «отношения». Эрни не палился перед пацанами, а Том не посвятил Рэя (собственно как и всегда).  
— Не дуйся.  
— Да я и не дуюсь, я просто… хотел бы больше ничего не пиздить у твоего брата.  
Том засмеялся. Когда он узнал историю знакомства Рэя с Тренером, и какую роль сыграли в ней карапузы, он смеялся до икоты. А потом ещё неделю бессистемно зачитывал им советы из справочника по воспитанию детей от года до трёх.  
— Ладно, никакого воровства.  
— Спасибо, — выдохнул Эрни, и наконец перестав бродить по гостиной уселся на диван, широко расставив ноги и откинув голову на спинку.  
Пожалуй, стоило обсудить с психотерапевтом наличие у Тома нимфомании (а если быть точнее Эрнимании), книги были благополучно забыты и всё внимание сосредоточилось на расставленных ногах Эрни. Длинных сильных ногах, кощунственно запрятанных под клетчатыми спортивками. Желание сформировало идею, Том отложил книгу и бесшумно подошёл к дивану, сел на пол между разведённых ног и устроил подбородок на бедре вздрогнувшего от неожиданности Эрни.  
— Привет, — усмехнулся Том.  
— Привет, — ответил Эрни, мягко погладил Тома по волосам, щеке. Том прижался к его ладони в ответной ласке, поцеловал и затем игриво куснул за палец. — Кот.  
Том фыркнул. С кошачьими его сравнивали часто, но чаще всего не в милом смысле. Иногда Рэй присылал ему видео с котами (что-нибудь утащившими или неистово орущими) с подписью «это ты».  
— Погладь меня. Или я могу погладить тебя, — ухмыльнулся Том и, в подтверждение своих слов, провёл ладонями по ногам Эрни, от колен до самых бёдер.  
Это не первый (и очевидно не последний) раз когда он оказывался на коленях перед Эрни, Тому нравилось видеть как быстро тот заводился, как расширялись зрачки и дыхание становилось глубже. Он ещё раз провёл ладонями по ногам Эрни, огладил полувставший член, а затем прижался к нему ртом, прямо через ткань штанов.  
— Давай, помоги мне. Приподнимись! — скомандовал Том. Эрни тут же подчинился, поднял бёдра и Том ловко стянул с него штаны вместе с трусами. Растягивать удовольствие он не собирался, игриво укусил внутреннюю сторону бедра, усмехнулся, и легко поцеловал укушенное место. Руками Том не переставал гладить бёдра Эрни, ласково вёл открытыми ладонями вверх и прочерчивал короткими ногтями обратно. Эрни всё так же завороженно смотрел на его лицо, иногда вздрагивая, когда Том задевал ладонями чувствительные места.  
Повторив движение ещё раз, Том переместил одну ладонь на член, второй погладил прижавшиеся яйца. Придвинулся ближе, двинул пару раз рукой, открывая головку и демонстративно облизнулся, чем вызвал у Эрни судорожный вздох.  
Том набрал побольше слюны и взял в рот головку, обвёл языком, втянул щёки насаживаясь сильнее, плотно обхватив губами член. Эрни застонал, практически зарычал, зарываясь рукой в волосы Тома.  
Собственный член не слишком приятно упирался в плотную ткань джинсов, но это желание казалось таким незначительным по сравнению со стонами Эрни. Очень поощрительными стонами. Том сильнее втянул щёки, и начал активнее помогать себе рукой. Солёный вкус на языке становился всё отчётливее. Эрни в очередной раз потянул Тома за волосы, вынуждая поднять голову и посмотреть на себя.  
Том подчинился, открыл широко рот, практически выпустив из него член. Он знал как выглядел сейчас с покрасневшими влажными губами, знал, какой эффект производил своим видом и действиями, и это нравилось ему так же сильно как и сам процесс отсоса — осознание того, что довёл партнёра до оргазма только своим ртом и иногда руками. Жадный до чувств и ощущений, он всегда впитывал их как губка, наслаждался реакцией партнёра, желанием, направленным на него самого.  
Том продолжал дрочить и держать рот широко открытым, головка упиралась в щёку. Эрни погладил её большим пальцем, через натянувшуюся щёку Тома. От этого простого действия застонал уже сам Том.  
— Блядь. Иди сюда. — Эрни подхватил его под плечи и потянул на себя.  
В планах у Тома был другой сценарий. Что Эрни кончит ему в рот или на лицо, но так тоже можно. Он забрался к Эрни на колени, попутно ухватив полы его футболки, стягивая и оставляя его полностью голым. Было в этом что-то особенно будоражащее, быть полностью одетым, когда твой партнёр раздет (и наоборот).  
Эрни в собственническом жесте обхватил его за талию, подвигая ближе и поцеловал чуть выше солнечного сплетения, туда, где под лёгкой тканью футболки пряталась родинка. Нежно. Продолжая щекотно гладить Тома по пояснице. Том прижался к губам Эрни в ответном поцелуе, вложил в него всю нежность, на которую только способен. Он опустил руку на член Эрни и в тот же момент услышал мягкие шаги и самый возмущенный вздох на свете.  
— Да ёбаный стыд, Том! — видимо за сегодняшний день ещё никто не успел заебать Рэя, потому что его голос звенел недовольством.  
— Упс, виноват. — произнёс Том, плавно скатившись с колен находящегося в коматозе Эрни и прикрыл его пах подушкой.  
— У тебя есть своя квартира! — продолжил Рэй, раздраженно взмахнув руками. Он, сжал переносицу под очками, затем смиренно выдохнул и посмотрел наконец на Эрни. Брови Рэя взлетели вверх. — Серьёзно? То есть из всего населения Лондона, нет, даже целой Британии ты решил потрахаться именно с Карапузом?  
Последняя фраза вывела Эрни из оцепенения, заставив возмущённо свести брови.  
— Вообще-то: мы встречаемся, — вскинул подбородок Эрни.  
Рэй удивлённо заморгал и перевёл взгляд на Тома, пытавшегося справиться с ощущением будто только что проглотил целую упаковку взрывных конфет.  
— Ага. — просто подтвердил Том и получил в ответ тёплую улыбку от Эрни. Которая впрочем, быстро слетела, стоило только в гостиной появится Тренеру. Эрни ойкнул и сильнее схватился за подушку.  
— Хм. — как-то не особо удивлённо обозначил Тренер.  
— Они встречаются, — произнёс Рэй, сделав неопределенный жест рукой.  
— Да, я догадывался.  
— Догадывался?  
— Сложно не заподозрить что-то подобное, когда застаёшь их обжимающимися в своём кабинете.  
— То есть ты знал, что между ними что-то есть и не сказал? — поджал губы Рэй.  
— Личные границы, солнышко. — улыбнулся Тренер.  
— Эй, и мы вообще-то ещё здесь! — напомнил Том, за что получил укоряющий взгляд от Эрни, который предпочёл чтобы о них забыли.  
— Действительно, — вздохнул Рэй. Обвёл глазами гостиную, посмотрел на шаткую башню из книг, перевёл взгляд на пострадавшую подушку и не впечатленно хмыкнул. — Ладно, можете остаться на ужин… если хотите. Надеюсь у Эрни нет аллергии на морепродукты. И подушку, будьте добры, постирайте! — последнее предложение Рэй прокричал уже откуда-то из кухни.  
— Паста будет готова через полчаса, — всё так же улыбаясь сказал Тренер, подмигнул им и тоже покинул гостиную.  
Оставшись наедине с Эрни, на Тома накатило странное чувство неуверенности, но Эрни не дал ему возможности сформироваться. Он аккуратно заправил Тому волосы за ухо, не сильно подёргав за мочку.  
— У меня нет аллергии на морепродукты. — со скромной улыбкой произнёс Эрни.  
— Замечательно. — Том оторвал взгляд от своих рук и открыто посмотрел на Эрни. — Рэй потрясающе готовит пасту... Наденем на тебя штаны или будешь ужинать с подушкой? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Если кого-то заинтересовала художница и её потрясающая бесконечная зеркальная комната: https://www.thebroad.org/art/yayoi-kusama/infinity-mirrored-room-souls-millions-light-years-away


	4. Сказки дядюшки Тома [90% всерьёз не воспринимать]

1.  
Джим не мог поверить, что в здравом уме и твёрдой памяти собирался оставить мелкого с Томом. Но так уж сложилось, что у парней были отборочные (в том числе и у Джима), а Кейт не могла отпроситься с работы (как и все её подруги). Про Тома упомянул Эрни, неуверенно так протянул, что вроде как тот говорил, что вполне не против приглядеть за пацаном и вообще. Не то что бы Джим не доверял Тому, просто... просто это был Том. Весёлый, хаотичный Том, всё что они знали о котором могло оказаться как правдой так и вымыслом.  
Возможно стоило взять Дилана с собой на бои и там присматривать за ним поочерёдно. Когда Джим уже всерьёз начал прикидывать, сколько выдержит четырёхлетка на боксёрских боях, в дверь постучали. Судя по звуку, с ноги.  
Том влетел в дом как солнечный зайчик. Светлый, веснушчатый, в палевой футболке.  
— Здоров. Где карапуз версия два-ноль? — с порога поинтересовался Том, бесстыдно рассматривая прихожую.  
Джим закатил глаза. Заряд энергии Тома опять был на максимуме.  
— В гостиной. Попытайся наладить контакт, пока я собираюсь. Если совсем не пойдёт, возьму его на бои.  
— Да без проблем. — пожал плечами Том и стянул кеды, наступив носками на пятки.  
Джим провёл его светлую гостиную на первом этаже. Дом, в котором они жили, был маленький, раньше принадлежал бабушке Кейт, которая рассорилась почти со всеми, кроме внучки. Собственно поэтому дом ей и оставила.  
Дилан сидел за столом и увлечённо рисовал что-то, с угла обзора Джима походившее на тыкву и овечку одновременно.  
— Дилан, эй, — мягко позвал Джим: — знакомься: это Том. Он сегодня с тобой посидит, пока я или мама не вернёмся.  
Дилан склонил голову, внимательно осмотрел Тома и улыбнулся.  
— Хорошо, — пролепетал он и снова уткнулся в рисунок.  
— Что ж...  
— Ой, иди уже собирайся! — фыркнул Том — А я настрою контакт, все дела. Давай-давай, не моргай на меня.  
Том настойчиво утолкал Джима к лестнице, смешливо подмигнул и проскользил носками по паркету обратно в гостиную. Дитя.  
Вообще Джим (и остальные карапузы) выяснил (с помощью Тренера), что Том был чуть взрослее чем они предполагали, этим летом окончил свой невъебенный Оксфорд и теперь занимался исследованием английской литературы (или что он там с ней делал?) и писал статьи за деньги.  
В общем, большую часть своей работы он мог делать там где желала его душа и когда она желала.  
Джим кинул форму, бинты и наколенники в сумку, проверил ещё раз время начала отборочных, написал в чат остальным парням и подхватив вещи спустился вниз. Оставалось забрать бутылку воды из кухни и проверить Дилана.  
Том с Диланом сидели на диване. Точнее Том сидел, а Дилан практически развалился на нём. Он тыкал Тому в веснушчатые щеки, за что получал расплату в виде щекотки.  
— Стой, я так сбиваюсь и не могу попасть!  
— Ты разве не знаешь правила? За каждый неверный «тык» ты получаешь «хвать»! — в подтверждение своих слов, Том легко перехватил Дилана за бока вызывая тем самым приступ звонкого смеха  
— Всё-всё, хватит!  
— Сдаёшься?  
Дилан кивнул головой и тут же снова ткнул Тому в щёку. На этот раз попадая в небольшой шрам.  
— Откуда он?  
— Хм. Я уронил на себя полку, — задумчиво ответил Том, подёргав Дилана за нос.  
— Правда?  
— Правда. Я хотел достать одну очень красивую книгу, и хоть мама говорила не лазить наверх самому и просить старших помочь, я всё равно полез и в итоге всё на себя уронил, рассёк скулу и заработал шрам.  
— Больно было?  
— Угу. Ты же так делать не будешь?  
— Нет! — уверенно замотал головой Дилан.  
— Ну вот и славно, — улыбнулся Том и вновь пощекотал Дилана за бока.  
Ладно, Джим зря волновался, из Тома выходила отличная нянька.

2.  
Бенни считал, что они в общем-то свой урок с Пирсоном усвоили и теперь были самыми что ни на есть примерными мальчиками-зайчиками во славу оставшихся не седых волос Тренера. Удивительно, что о всех самых больших проёбах в жизни Карапузов (смертельных проёбах, можно сказать), знал (и разруливал их же) Тренер, но не родители. Мама Мэла, кажется, до сих пор считала, что самое страшное, что с Мэлом случалось в последнее время, это сломанный на ринге нос. В любом случае, парни поумнели и впредь старались держаться как можно дальше от всего что попахивало криминалом. Насколько это было возможно, учитывая что они ехали сейчас в уютненьком минивэне, заботливо одолженном Томом у Рэймонда Смита. Бенни очень надеялся, что в другое время Смит не возил на нём трупы.  
Кстати о трупах.  
— Вы в курсе, что в Сиэтле чуваки так тело в чемодане нашли? — заметил Бенни, оторвавшись от статьи на экране телефона. Подростки из Сиэтла нашли останки, как раз благодаря тому приложению, которое их уговорил опробовать, конечно же, Том.  
— Да это фейк, чувак! Блоггеры нашли трупак, это же классика клик-бейта! — откликнулся Прайм-тайм.  
— Об этом во всех новостях написали, что-то не тянет на фейк уже.  
— Это один случай на миллион, — оглянулся с переднего сиденья Эрни: — мы в Англии, 9 из 10 — всё что мы найдём окажется барсучей норой.  
— Ну блин, парни! Давайте всё же договоримся? если найдём что-то достаточно большое, чтобы можно было спрятать тело, мы туда не лезем, лады?  
— А что если там там будет шкатулка? В ней можно спрятать отрубленную руку... — уточнил Том, посмотрев на Бенни в зеркало заднего вида.  
— Ну вот почему ты такой? — скуксился Бенни.  
Том лишь пожал плечами широко улыбнувшись. И тут же получил лёгкий тычок в плечо от сидящего рядом Эрни, который заметно к нему оттаял. Бенни бы даже сказал чудесным образом. Он не раз подмечал вечно бросаемые Томом многозначительные взгляды и ухмылки в сторону Эрни. Поэтому у него наметилась теория: либо в ту летнюю ночь в клубе парни хорошо выпили и сняли одну девчонку на двоих, либо они куда-то вляпались и близость неминуемой гибели их сдружила. Версия про неминуемую гибель была основной, потому что именно Эрни тогда принадлежала идея грабануть конопляную нору (расстрелять тачку Пирсона в общем-то тоже), а Том… ну это Том. Но вариант с девчулей тоже был на плаву, потому что и Эрни в свою очередь бросал на Тома многозначительные и хрен пойми что значащие взгляды. В общем, Бенни наблюдал за переглядками и ждал когда начнётся резня.  
Приложение меж тем вело их куда-то в сторону Суррея, уводя с главной дороги на просёлочную, всё ближе к лесному массиву.  
— Ну всё, парни, дальше пешком! — объявил Эрни, выкатываясь из минивэна стоило только Тому его припарковать между деревьев.  
— Мы что, тачку тут оставим?! А если её упиздят? — с сомнением протянул Мэл  
— Кто её упиздит? Ты видел хоть кого-нибудь последние десять километров?  
— Давайте хоть ветками прикроем?  
— Тебе не кажется, что твоё очко как-то сильно уж поджимается?  
— Нет, я просто ответственно подхожу к сохранности чужого имущества!  
— Как скажешь, — фыркнул Том, заблокировал машину и включил сигнализацию.  
— Ну, двинули! — хлопнул в ладоши Эрни и ловко нырнул между деревьев.  
Им сегодня невероятно повезло. Несмотря на то что август оказался дождливым, последняя неделя выдалась удивительно тёплой и сухой, так что никто не рисковал свернуть себе шею, поскользнувшись в каком-нибудь овраге.  
Бени бодро шагал рядом с Джимом, наблюдая как Том прыгал от куста к кусту делая фотографии на плёночный фотоаппарат. Даже сделал им парочку атмосферных групповых фоток, на фоне поваленных деревьев. Хотя самая потрясающая фотка - как Мэл влетел в паутину, была сделана на телефон Праймтайма.  
Запах леса и кипиш парней создавали давно забытое ощущение похода. В котором Бенни был всего один раз, ещё в школе. Было весело и интересно, даже когда физрук случайно воткнул себе нож в ногу. Его в срочном порядке увезли в больницу и походы тоже к сожалению свернули.  
— Так, и что теперь? — услышал Бенни недовольный вздох Джима.  
Смутно просматриваемая дорожка, по которой парни резво двигались к точке «икс» раздваивалась, одна тропинка шла по верху, вторая струилась резко вниз.  
— Ну и куда нам? — прыгая с ноги на ногу спросил Праймтайм и заглянул через плечо Тома в телефон.  
Том только нахмурился, он попеременно смотрел то на мигающую точку в телефоне, то на «развилку» перед ними.  
— Нам куда-то между.  
— Если ты не заметил, тут нет где-то между! Либо в горку, либо вниз.  
— Я заметил, Малькольм, — вздохнул недовольно Том, почти по слогам произнося полное имя Мэла.  
— Можем разделится? Например мы в троём, — предложил Джим, указав на себя и стоящих рядом Праймтайма и Эрни: — пойдём по верху, вы спуститесь ближе к ручью. Через пару метров встретимся если ничего интересного не найдём.  
— А это идея! Можем поставить метки на карте, где разошлись и если что просто вернёмся к точке сбора? — поддержал Бенни, наблюдая как Том неуверенно смотрел на Эрни. Эти их загадочные гляделки.  
Эрни медленно кивнул, тоже не отрывая взгляда от Тома.  
— Разделимся. Только давайте аккуратно, без происшествий?  
— Подозрительные пакеты не вскрывать?  
— И это тоже, — подтвердил Эрни, сверяясь с картой и устанавливая метку, так же как на телефоне у Тома.  
Спускаться по тропинке вниз оказалось делом менее приятным чем Бенни ожидал. Сраные коряги то тут, то там так и норовили ухватить за штанину и отправить кубарем в полёт. Но вид высоких зеленых деревьев поросших мхом, узкого ручья, бегущего через поваленные деревья того стоил.  
— Красиво! — заметил Мэл. — Мы как в сказке или фэнтези каком.  
— Ага, в Гарри Поттере, — хмыкнул Том, сверяясь с картой.  
— Ты имеешь что-то против Гарри Поттера, чувак?  
— Что ты, обожаю, все книги читал.  
— Я слышу скепсис в твоём голосе!  
— Поздравляю, у вас стопроцентный слух!  
— Чуваааак! Это же Гарри Поттер!  
— Я в курсе. Но как у дипломированного литературоведа у меня есть ряд доёбок.  
Лицо Мэла парализовало священным ужасом. Он покачал головой, всё ещё отказываясь верить, что кто-то не любил Гарри Поттера. Карапузы любили. Джим в меньшей степени, но всё потому что он только недавно начал открывать для себя этот мир.  
— Вот кого-кого, а тебя бы шляпа точно отправила в Слизерин!  
— Чё эт сразу в Слизерин? — возмутился Бенни, как гордый обладатель зеленой мантии.  
— А что нет что ли!? — сложил на груди руки Мэл.  
Том закатил глаза. Так сильно, что Бенни кажется увидел обратную их сторону.  
— Начинается. Давайте вы оставите свои факультетские войны до тех пор пока мы не вернёмся в Лондон? Кстати, это одна из доёбок, вот эта факультетная сегрегация. — заметил Том и не дожидаясь ответа, двинулся дальше вдоль поросшей деревьями насыпи.  
— Нет, погоди! Давай обсудим! — воинственно за Томом двинулся Мэл.  
— Не будем мы ничего обсуждать.  
— Будем. Нельзя просто сказать что у тебя есть вопросы к Гарри Поттеру и уйти.  
— Можно, вот смотри, я уже ушёл.  
— Но...  
— Тем более мы на месте.  
— Правда что ли? Бенни, ты что-нибудь видишь? Я ничего не вижу.  
Бенни огляделся. Всё тот же лесной пейзаж: тихий ручеёк слева и отвесная насыпь справа. Том подошёл к землистой стене, потрогал корни, прошёл чуть дальше.  
— Кажется, нашёл.  
— Что? — кинулся к нему Мэл.  
— Что? — вторил Бенни, тоже срываясь с места. — Э-э-э... это нора?  
— Возможно.  
— Возможно? Что ещё это может быть?  
— Вот сунешь туда руку тогда и узнаем. — усмехнулся Том.  
— Не буду я ничего туда совать, — недовольно насупился Бенни.  
— А за двадцатку?  
— Ты хочешь чтобы я руки лишился?  
— Судя по размеру норы, максимум что с тобой может случиться это парочка укусов, — поддакнул Тому Мэл.  
— Ага, и вирус бешенства.  
— Да ладно, Бенни, не хочешь заработать боевой шрам?  
— Тебе надо ты и зарабатывай!  
— М-м-м, нет, я уже заработал шрам в неравной схватке с диким зверем, — ткнул в свою щёку Том.  
— С котом подрался? — фыркнул Мэл.  
— Я сказал диким, — закатил глаза Том, — меня ястреб клюнул.  
— Где ты нашёл ястреба?  
— У моего деда был. Ястребиная охота, все дела. Пара сантиметров и остался бы без глаза.  
— Вот сейчас тем более руки ни в какие норы совать не хочется. — не впечатлился Бенни.  
— Эй, парни! — послышался голос Эрни. — Нашли что-нибудь?  
Сам Эрни, а точнее его голова, торчал с верхушки отвеса и с довольным лицом рассматривал их.  
Наверное выглядели они сейчас максимально комично.  
— Нору.  
— Барсучью?  
— Не знаем, Бенни отказывается проверять.  
— Эй! — возмутился Бенни, ткнув Тома в бок.  
— Да и пёс с ней, с норой! Мы кажется нашли мини Стоунхендж. Давайте наверх.  
Бенни вздохнул, тут же прикидывая какие коряги выдержат их путь наверх. Возвращаться к развилке никто явно не собирался.

3.  
Это была самая ленивая суббота, которую можно было только придумать. Час дня, а Эрни ещё даже не встал с кровати.  
Точнее он встал, позавтракал, помылся и лёг обратно. К Тому. Который в отличии от Эрни, просто залипавшему в телефон, занимался работой (или около того). Вокруг него валялись распечатки и сканы книг, исчерченные разными маркерами, подчёркнутые, перечёркнутые, с приписками и восклицательными знаками. Том хмурил брови и воинственно стучал по клавишам, изредка недовольно фыркая как кот.  
Эрни перекатился на бок и устроил свою ладонь на не скрытой футболкой пояснице Тома. Чуть бронзовой и ещё не успевшей растерять загар после жаркого лета. Эрни погладил нежную кожу и легко щипнул за бок.  
— Эй, что за дела? — возмущенно спросил Том. Его глаза за стеклами очков лучились смехом.  
— Мне скучно. Расскажи мне что-нибудь. — протянул Эрни. Он приподнялся, и, согнув руку в локте, удобно устроил голову на ладони.  
— Например? — Том же стянул с себя очки и повернулся к Эрни.  
Глаза его быстро уставали и краснели, делая и без того голубую радужку ещё ярче.  
Насыщенные и бесконечные как море.  
— Хм. — об этом Эрни не подумал. Взгляд скользнул по лицу Тома, по плавному излому губ, по родинке на кончике носа и остановился на небольшом шраме, на левой скуле. — Где ты этот шрам заработал?  
Том заторможено моргнул, почесал шрам.  
— Это скучная история, — ответил он наконец, отведя взгляд. — Мне было девять и я очень хотел дом на дереве, со всеми этими канатами и знаками «не влезать, частная территория». В общем, я решил сделать его сам, спиздил у садовника инвентарь, который по моему девятилетнему мнению был нужен для строительства дома на дереве, выбрал подходящее дерево и мужественно на него взобрался. В общем, кончилось всё тем, что я запутался в сумке с инструментами, как-то неудачно встал на ветку, и пропахал лицом весь путь вниз по коре дерева. Конец.  
— Оу. — втянул воздух Эрни, прочувствовав в душе это падение. Погладил почти неощущавшийся на нежной коже Тома шрам. Аккуратно, едва касаясь подушечками. — История интересная, просто надо её приукрасить. Добавить больше деталей про мужественное взбирание на дерево и мистицизма падению, — усмехнулся Эрни.  
— В следующий раз так и сделаю, — засмеялся Том, прижавшись к ласкающей ладони. — Закажем поесть?

4.  
Накуриваться с Томом всегда было весело. Накуриваться с Томом и его новыми друзьями оказалось ещё веселее. И парнем. Который раньше был другом, а теперь нет. Или да? Если друг становился твоим парнем, терял ли он статус друга? Возможно, это как медальки. Новый уровень открыт, но и старый никуда не пропал... не важно.  
Вообще, Джейн до сих пор не могла поверить, что у Тома появился парень. Не мудак, не наркоман, не барыга, как его немногочисленные бывшие, а нормальный такой спортсмен, музыкант и любитель клетчатых костюмов. Сидел весь такой грозный и подливал Тому вишнёвый сок и подталкивал в его сторону сэндвичи.  
Джейн захихикала, чем привлекла внимание сидевшего рядом Праймтайма.  
— Накрыло? — улыбнулся он.  
— Я бы так не сказала, но что-то определенно начало накатывать, — поделилась Джейн и потянулась к бокалу с белым вином. Может, стоило выбрать что-то менее томное?  
На столе стояли разные коктейли кем-то когда-то намешанные и не открытые бутылки пива с яркими этикетками, за которыми было лениво вставать. Ок, белое вино тоже неплохо.  
Пока Джейн инспектировала напитки, Праймтайм продолжал смотреть на неё, облокотившись на спинку дивана.  
— Чего?  
— Чууувак, у тебя так много веснушек на носу! — пьяно пробормотал он. — Будто кто-то отряхнул кисточку с краской.  
Как поэтично.  
— У меня много? Что скажешь на это? Эй, Том! — Джейн развернулась на диване и ловко потянула Тома к ним. Повернула его за лицо к Праймтайму. — Вот.  
— Хм. — задумчиво протянул тот — Это требует инспекции... 2, 4, 8... нет, у тебя всё равно больше.  
— Что? — Джейн внимательно осмотрела Тома. Яркие летние веснушки на его лице с наступлением осени совсем посветлели.  
— Но у него есть родинка, прямо на пуговке носа, — заметил Праймтайм, успокаивающе погладив Джейн по плечу. — И шрам на щеке. Кстати, откуда у тебя шрам?  
— Это долгая история, — вздохнул Том, аккуратно вывернувшись из ладони Джейн. — Но интересная.  
Джейн помнила тот момент, когда шрам появился. Точнее помнила, как однажды к ней пришёл Том, с пластырной стяжкой на скуле и проспал полдня на её диване.  
— В общем, — продолжил Том: — я боролся с гномами.  
— С гномами? — подняла брови Джейн.  
— Погоди-погоди, когда ты говоришь с гномами ты имеешь в виду типа... садовых гномов или... — Праймтайм понизил голос до шёпота: — карликов?  
— Зачем мне бороться с карликами? — брови Тома скептически выгнулись. — Нет это были обычные гномы, которые живут под землей и пиздят твой интернет.  
— Что-то я запутался. — медленно моргнул Праймтайм. Набрал побольше воздуха, поднял руки, замер, а затем сдулся как воздушный шарик. — Причём тут интернет?  
— Ну как... — задумчиво протянул Том.  
О, Джей знала это выражение лица, ебанутые сказки дядюшки Тома, вот что это было. Она поудобнее перехватила бокал с вином и откинулась на спинку дивана, устроившись комфортнее.  
— Ты же представляешь гномов? — продолжил Том, обратившись к Праймтайму.  
— Эээ... маленькие, бородатые и носят смешные шапки?  
— Да. Так вот, сидел я как-то дома. У родителей, писал работу по Томасу Лоджу.  
— По Томасу Ло...  
— Не отвлекайся. Так вот сидел я за компьютером, писал, слушал музыку под настроение и тут пропал вайфай. Я как любой разгневанный данным фактом человек пошёл проверять роутер и выяснил, что пропал интернетный кабель.  
— О нет...  
— О да. Мне пришлось отложить все дела и отправиться на поиски пропажи. Для этого надо было обойти весь дом и найти точку входа кабеля. Инспекция принесла плоды — кабель был на месте, дальше я двинулся по пути его протяжки, пытаясь понять откуда собственно кабель свернул не туда. Так вот, возле лестницы оказалось, что вместо того чтобы проследовать в гостиную, кабель вдруг резко ушёл от лестницы в сад! И как ты думаешь, куда? Под огромный розовый куст! Единственный вывод, это сделали...  
— Гномы, — пробубнил Праймтайм, прикрыв ладонями рот и улёгшись к Джей на колени. Было не понятно, подыгрывал ли он Тому или накуренный мозг действительно решил поверить в гномов. Джейн опять захихикала.  
— Именно! Поэтому мне ничего не оставалось, кроме как вооружиться садовой лопаткой и половником, и пойти отвоёвывать своё имущество. Кабель уходил далеко в землю, я выкопал почти весь куст с корнем, проклятые гномы не давались и тянули кабель назад. Я смело отбивался от них половником, но один из них всё же изловчился, полоснул меня своим маленьким гномьим топориком и оставил мне этот шрам. Пришлось наложить парочку швов, но интернет в итоге был отвоёван. — гордо завершил рассказ Том.  
Праймтайм восхищённо смотрел на него с колен Джейн.  
— Чувааак, ты герой... хотя подожди. Они жили под розовым кустом?  
— Да.  
— Разве там не крысы живут? — хмурясь от активной интеллектуальной деятельности спросил Праймтайм.  
— Какие крысы?  
— Ну те у которых секрет!  
Том свёл брови, а потом, посветлев лицом, заливисто засмеялся. Праймтайм смех тоже подхватил. Джейн только улыбалась, силясь вспомнить какую историю ей наплёл тогда Том. Точно что-то менее сказочное.  
Она отцепила маленькую золотую звёздочку-конфетти, сиротливо прилипшую на бок коктейльного стакана, и приклеила её Тому, перекрыв маленький обросший историями шрам.  
— Вот, звёздочка за храбрость, — цокнула языком, Джейн и потянула Праймтайма танцевать.

+1  
— Ну, что скажешь? — радостно повертев лицом, спросил Бенни. Шрамы выглядели потрясающе. Потрясающе ужасающе бы даже сказал Тренер. Том только фыркнул, смешно дернув носом и заставив нарисованные кошачьи усы дёрнуться в след.  
— Может, стоило заказать костюм в секс-шопе как Праймтайму? — выгнув бровь ответил Том.  
— Он не из секс-шопа!!! — прокричал откуда-то из кустов Праймтайм. — Ай, блядь.  
— Ой, да ну тебя! Тренер, что скажете? — Бенни перевёл взгляд на Тренера горделиво расставив руки и повертев головой.  
— Круто. Но разве Франкенштейновский монстр не был... зелёным? — поинтересовался Тренер.  
— Это в старых иллюстрациях. Мы немного переосмыслили его образ под современные реалии. — выдал Эрни, прилепив Бенни на висок отклеившуюся скобу. — Пошли Джима заматывать, время поджимает.  
Тренер одобрительно хмыкнул. Том к карапузам не присоединился, продолжив сидеть на лавке, размахивая кошачьим хвостом.  
Рэй ушёл куда-то в дом, поставить чай. Судя по тому как долго его уже не было, он как всегда отвлёкся на рабочий звонок.  
Тренер вновь вернулся взглядом к Тому.  
— Как настроение? — вопрос привычный, чаще всего его задаёт Рэй  
— На четвёрку.  
— По пятибальной шкале?  
Том растянул губы в нахальной улыбке. Значит нет. Остаётся надеяться, что Эрни научился справляться с этими эмоциональными качелями. Том вновь опустил уголки губ, нарисованные кошачьи усы поникли следом. Он окинул взглядом запутавшихся в бинтах карапузов.  
— Ты никогда не хотел... — начал неуверенно Том: — ну, знаешь. Избавится от шрамов?  
Тренер моргнул и нахмурил брови. Том видел его без футболки, поэтому в общем-то неожиданным вопрос не был, удивило скорее настроение с каким вопрос прозвучал. Тренер ожидал неуёмного интереса, хитрого любопытства и всего прочего присущего Тому.  
Том выглядел меланхолично, как будто не до конца проснулся, жевал губы и на Тренера даже не смотрел.  
— Была мысль, — осторожно ответил Тренер, — очень давно, когда смотреть на них не было сил.  
— А теперь? — Том наконец-то поднял взгляд на Тренера. Тот пожал плечами.  
— Я привык, сжился.  
— И... забыл?  
— Забыл? Нет, такие вещи редко забываются. — Тренер неловко потер живот сквозь мягкую ткань толстовки. — Скажем так, теперь, смотря на шрамы, я не вспоминаю каждый раз то, что случилось. Я привык, я живу дальше.  
Том кивнул, снова отвернувшись.  
— Я бы хотел... это наверное глупо, такая малость, но... — Том на секунду завис, привычно погладил маленький шрам на щеке. Глазами Тренер проследил движение.  
— Его мне Рэй оставил. Не специально конечно. Он никогда бы не сделал мне больно специально. В отличии от меня.  
Том поджал губы и кажется даже побледнел, нарумяненный нос ярко выделялся на светлом лице. Тренер решил не задавать вопросов, и не перебивать если Том собирался продолжить рассказ.  
— Это было лет шесть-семь назад. Я тогда затусил с «элитными наркошами» как любил называть их Рэй. Ребята моего круга, похожие проблемы: скука от жизни и родители, которым проще нанять психолога, чем принять участие в жизни своего ребёнка. Хоть за психолога спасибо. Мне было с ними весело, мы закидывались экстази, курили и зависали в чьих-то квартирах. В чьих мне было совершенно всё равно. Тогда вышло так же, только квартира оказалась не просторными апартаментами, а небольшой засраной квартиркой с жёлтыми обоями и грязной ванной. Друг тогда уговорил. «Таблетки просто фейерверк, Том». — продолжил рассказывать Том, пальцами прослеживая линии клетки на тёплом шерстяном пледе. — Такими они и оказались. Внутри будто конфетти разлеталось. Когда в квартире появился Рэй я не помню. Вопросы «как» и «откуда» были бессмысленны, это же Рэй. Помню, как он орал, оказалось, ребята решили сварить героин и Рэя вообще сорвало. Он тряс меня, пытаясь добиться что я принял, руки проверял. А я вообще не в себе был, вот тогда Рэй мне пощёчину и залепил, я только хлопок и услышал. То ли кольцом меня задел, то ли часами напоследок прихватил, я такой обдолбанный был что даже боли не почувствовал. Рэй... он тогда сильнее меня испугался. Даже через всю сраную наркотическую карусель помню, как его трясло, как он меня успокаивал и тащил из этой квартиры, а я только смеялся. Утром встал с огроменным синяком на лице и пластырем. А Рэй на меня даже смотреть не мог. Я думал, он меня ненавидит, потом понял что из-за этого, — Том указал на свою скулу и грустно опустил глаза. — Я знаю он до сих пор себя считает виноватым, потому что ударил меня. Он вообще меня никогда не бил, ни до, ни тем более после. Что бы я не вытворял. Мне хочется избавиться от этого шрама потому что... потому что каждый раз, когда он смотрит на него, мне кажется, он снова вспоминает всё это. Не хочу чтобы он вспоминал. — Том шмыгнул носом, попытался сделать это тихо и незаметно, но Тренер услышал. — В общем, вот такой я хуёвый брат.  
— Рэй бы с тобой не согласился.  
Том фыркнул.  
— Я — головная боль.  
— Все мы чья-то головная боль. Он тебя любит.  
Том очевидно хотел поспорить и дальше, но его сбил с мысли вернувшийся, на этот раз в теплой куртке, Рэй. Он критично окинул взглядом заваленную вещами Карапузов скамейку и, видимо не желая всё это двигать, уселся на вытянутые ноги Тренера. С идеально ровной спиной и сложенными на груди руками, оставляя большую часть веса на своих упёртых в землю ногах.  
Если бы не «гости», Тренер бы уже притянул его, пододвинул ближе полностью усаживая к себе на колени, чмокнул в уже замёрзшую на октябрьском воздухе щёку. Рэй не очень любил проявления чувств на публике, поэтому Тренер только погладил его по колену.  
— О чем болтали?  
— О выборе костюмов на этот Хэллоуин.  
— О да, выбор потрясающий, — скептически протянул Рэй, рассматривая как Мэл с Праймтаймом всё же разобрались что делать и обматывали Джима бинтами. — А ты значит хипстер-оборотень?  
— Нет, — усмехнулся Том, — я Сильвестр.  
— Сильвестр, в смысле кот Сильвестр? — Рэй моргнул и перевёл взгляд на большую круглую деталь от костюма Эрни, которая теперь, при наличии подсказки, явно определялась как птичья голова. — Серьёзно? Парные костюмы?  
— Мы хотели позвать тебя быть бабулей.  
— Очень смешно.  
— Тебе бы пошло фиолетовое платье, — поддержал шутку Тренер.  
— Обязательно надену его на нашу годовщину, — съязвил Рэй и вновь повернулся к брату. — И всё же. Если остальные не догадаются и сейчас что вы встречаетесь, я подарю им развивающую игрушку с фигурами.  
— Пф, у Джима тоже парный костюм с Кейт. Она будет человеком-невидимкой.  
— И каким образом это парный костюм?  
— Они оба в бинтах, или типа того.  
— Очень за них рад. Счастья молодым.  
— Да ладно, — протянул Том: — вы бы тоже могли надеть парные костюмы. У Праймтайма есть ретро-костюмы волка и красной шапочки, — поиграв бровями сообщил Том. — Возможно, их спиздили из театра, но смотрятся просто бомба!  
По лицу Рэя было понятно всё, что он думал о парных костюмах в общем, и об этих в частности.  
— Меня пугает твоё желание одеть меня в женскую одежду, — кисло произнёс Рэй.  
— Я разве говорил, что красной шапочкой будешь ты? В любом случае вы бы могли сходить повеселиться, а не киснуть дома.  
— О, я повеселюсь, когда вы перестанете раскидывать свои вещи по всему саду и уже свалите. — наигранно зло фыркнул Рэй.  
Том совсем не по-кошачьи всхрюкнул, легко ткнул брата носком кеда, оставляя пыльный след на брюках.  
— Ну не злись. Обещаю поделиться конфетам.  
— Ты делишься ими каждый год, какая моя выгода?  
— Ладно, припру тебе торт, — засмеялся Том, ловко поднялся с лавки и подхватив жёлтую голову от костюма Эрни, вприпрыжку направился к Карапузам, наконец-то совладавшим с костюмами и теперь фотографировавшимся на фоне рэевских роз.  
— Не думал, что Том ходит за конфетами каждый год, — улыбнулся Тренер, поскрёб Рэя по коленке.  
— Он не ходит. Но каждый год препирается утром с конфетами. Это что-то вроде нашей традиции. — Рэй поймал руку Тренера в свою, легко сжал холодными пальцами. — Так что на всякий случай готовься к раннему визиту.  
Тренер утвердительно кивнул, потянул холодную руку Рэя к своим губам.  
— Отлично. Люблю семейные завтраки.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Тома-Сильвестра и Эрни-Твити можно прочитать вот в этом великолепном, чудесном [тексте](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284554/chapters/66661519)

**Author's Note:**

> Моему сладенькому Нельсу, которая написала "а давай про брата?" и я дала


End file.
